Lilo and Stitch: The Summer of the Spies
by Theodore Hawkwood
Summary: In a world where Cobra is a recognized and legitimate state a young intelligence officer is reassigned to the Hawaiian island of Kaua'i to a project involving visitors from way out of town. Takes place one year after the movie Lilo and Stitch and will go AU after the events of the film.
1. Prologue: All Aboard

Prologue: All Aboard

Disclaimer: I do not own _Lilo and Stitch, G.I. Joe,_ or _Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego._ The characters of Lindsay Moretti and Henry Tresckow are my own creation.

Author's Note: I've used the ACME Detective Agency as a substitute for Interpol for this particular universe.

Summary: In a world where Cobra is a recognized and legitimate state a young intelligence officer is reassigned to the Hawaiian island of Kaua'i to a project involving visitors from way out of town.

* * *

CIA Headquarters  
June 5, 2003, 0840  
Langley, VA  
United States

Lindsay Moretti walked through the halls of the Directorate of Operations, towards the conference room for her newest assignment. After some years working in Skojpe, Macedonia and the other former Yugoslav republics she had been recalled to Washington, D.C. for some form of special assignment.

_Or a euphemism for something unpleasant like reassigning me to some office where I won't ever see the light of day._ Lindsay thought to herself.

She could hear the heels she wore clicking on the tile floor as she headed towards the sterile looking conference room where she could see six manila envelopes at one seat, and four others at another seat.

There was a blonde haired, blue eyed case officer she knew as Philip M. Provost, but everyone called him Chuckles, after his military codename. He had worked as a counterintelligence officer, attached to a secret military unit known as G.I. Joe, the ones who had fought against Cobra in the 1980s and 1990s, most recently in its South Africa endeavors in the early nineties.

It never ceased to amuse her how the man always seemed to wear the loudest and most garish of Hawaiian shirts no matter where he was.

"Good morning, Lindsay," Chuckles said, with an easy grin and a faint Southern twang.

Lindsay asked, "What's going on? And please don't try patronizing me. There has to have been a reason I was pulled out of the Balkans."

"They always said you were a sharp one," Chuckles replied, "And that's why you were reassigned."

"To where exactly?" Lindsay asked, her own blue-green eyes meeting Chuckles' clear blue ones.

"You're still going to be with the Directorate of Operations, but you're heading to the Office of Interagency Cooperation," Chuckles said.

"And what, exactly, did I do to warrant being sent to work with other agencies?" Lindsay replied, "I know my number of agents isn't as high as some of the others."

"This isn't a question about agents, or sources, or in fact what you got up to in the Balkans," Chuckles said, "This is about a unique assignment."

"Ok, what is the unique assignment?" Lindsay replied, eyes narrowing and fingers brushing a stray strand of her dark brown hair from her face.

"Well, you are about to be read in," Chuckles said, "We're waiting for Mr. Adler."

Rene Adler, head of the Office of Interagency Cooperation was a six foot tall, lean bodied fellow in his late fifties, his close set blue eyes deeply set into his head, on opposite sides of a long, pointed nose. He wore a blue and white shirt, the top button unbuttoned with no tie, blue jeans and brown suede shoes and a dark blue blazer.

"Mr. Provost, Ms. Moretti, good morning. Please, have a seat," Adler said, his voice having its usual gravelly growl to it.

Lindsay took a seat to the right of Adler and Chuckles one to the left at the head of the table. Adler donned a pair of reading glasses and seemed to be looking through the sheaf of papers he extracted from a black leather briefcase he had been carrying into the room.

A glance towards Adler, actually more towards the flat screen television behind him, revealed the document he was looking at was her own dossier.

"In case you were curious, Ms. Moretti." Adler said, catching her trying to see what he was reading, "I was looking over your file. It seems you had a fair bit of success in the Balkans and that you requested to be assigned to Eastern Europe right out of the Farm."

"That's right," Lindsay replied. _Where is he going with this?_

"You did reasonably well as a CST," Adler replied, adjusting his reading glasses a bit, referring to Lindsay's training five years earlier as a Clandestine Service Trainee, "And I suppose you're wondering why you're here."

"The thought had crossed my mind, yes," Lindsay replied.

"Your work in the Balkans and Iraq did recruit quality agents, and your focus on quality of agents and information versus quantity brought you to my attention," Adler replied, referring to Macedonian, Bosnian, Serb, and other former Yugoslav as well as a couple of Iraqi nationals she had recruited for various tasks over her years there.

"I'll get right to the point," Adler replied, "Last summer various news sources reported seeing a meteorite strike the island of Kaua'i, in the Hawaiian Islands."

Lindsay glanced down at the files and papers at her particular seat, reading over half a dozen newspaper clippings about a meteorite that had impacted somewhere on Kaua'i.

"It wasn't a meteorite," Adler said, "We had confirmed that it was a spacecraft of extraterrestrial origins."

"What?" Lindsay asked, letting the statement soak in. If this was some office prank, then this was something elaborate. But then again Adler wasn't exactly known for having anything approximating a sense of humor.

"We had one of our officers, Cobra Bubbles, on Kaua'i in less than twenty-four hours due to past experience in these sort of matters," Adler replied.

Lindsay reached over for the dossier labeled Cobra Bubbles, one of the six files she had in front of her. She saw the color photograph of a powerfully built African American man. Masters degree in Social Work. Thirty years of service. To include one incident in 1973 at Roswell, New Mexico and an accolade for brokering the first ever interstellar treaty. Telling an alien leader that Earth was a preserve for an endangered species, brilliant. _But couldn't he have picked something else other than the mosquito?_

"So what happened after we discovered the spacecraft?" Lindsay replied, slowly wrapping her mind about extraterrestrials existing for one, and that evidently they had made landfall at least twice, to include one in the last year.

"Well its occupant was struck by a car and taken to an animal shelter in the mistaken belief that he was a dog," Adler continued.

"So we found a corpse and it was taken to the animal shelter?"

"Not quite. The spacecraft pilot survived the impact and because the locals mistook him for a dog he was taken to the local SPCA. Look into the file labeled 'Stitch' for more information." Adler replied.

Lindsay picked up the manila envelope as directed and read through the file. She saw a picture of a blue, vaguely koala-like alien standing about 3 feet tall with spikes on his back, and a second set of arms. Then there was a second picture where evidently Stitch had retracted said spikes and one of his two sets of arms into his body, now that sort of made him appear vaguely canine when he was on all fours.

She read the information in the file. Stitch, also known as Experiment 626 was the product of the machinations of one Dr. Jumba Jookiba, a self proclaimed "evil genius". Evidently both he and his creator were on trial by the United Galactic Federation whereupon Stitch was sentenced to life imprisonment on a desert asteroid. The events of Stitch's escape led to the crash on Kaua'i, Hawaii.

"So effectively Experiment 626 crashed on Kaua'i, was mistaken for a dog, and was adopted by the Pelekais," Lindsay surmised, noticing two files one on a Nani Pelekai and a Lilo Pelekai.

"Correct. Cobra Bubbles' report contains the events in detail, but in summary Stitch was pursued by his paroled former creator and an assigned a handler, Agent Wendy Pleakley, listed as an expert on planet Earth," Adler replied, "Anyway, their lack of success did lead to the United Galactic Federation sending Captain Gantu to attempt an arrest. This failed and ultimately Stitch was exiled to Earth, along with Dr. Jookiba and Agent Pleakley."

"So what's my role in all of this, a year later?" Lindsay asked.

"I was getting there," Adler said, "Given the extraterrestrial nature of the three men and thus their access to advanced technology I need you and Mr. Provost there to work with Mr. Bubbles to thwart any efforts on the part of Cobra to steal any technology from the Pelekai household. I am sure you're aware that Cobra Island opened its own consulate in Honolulu on the neighboring island of Oahu, so we can only surmise they have some knowledge about the three."

"Additionally the ACME Detective Agency has sent one of its own agents to assist Mr. Bubbles. The dossier for Mr. Henry Tresckow should give you the information you need," Adler said.

"ACME?" asked Chuckles.

"The Academy for Combat Mission Enhancement was founded in 1921 after World War I and evolved to tackle international crime," Adler replied.

Lindsay replied, "So our main mission is counterintelligence."

"Officially, that's all Mr. Bubbles or Mr. Tresckow needs to know. Additionally I want you two working to see if you can't recruit any agents out of Cobra Island's consulate. We need to learn what their intentions are," Adler said.

"When do we leave?" Lindsay replied.

"Mr. Provost is leaving tonight. Your flight out of Dulles is tomorrow morning at 6 A.M," Adler replied, "Any questions? No? Good."

And so, after an hour and a half long meeting Lindsay went back to her hotel room, after all she had moved out of her old place and put her belongings in storage when she went on assignment to the Balkans and had gotten deployed to Iraq so fast she didn't have time to scope out a new lease.

* * *

Seattle Tacoma International Airport  
June 6, 2003, 2124.  
Seattle, WA  
United States

"Sorry about that," the man with the Rhodesian accent remarked as he accidentally bumped into Lindsay as the two of them walked into the terminal at Seattle-Tacoma International Airport.

"It's alright." Lindsay replied. She turned to see a man she had never met before but knew a lot about thanks to the dossier on him she had in her backpack.

Henry Tresckow stood 5'8", with jet black hair sort of combed forward with no hairgel, dark brown eyes and a fairly deep suntan. He wore blue jeans, slip on brown suede leather shoes, a forest green collared shirt and a black blazer. She noted the 'winged dagger' lapel pin and knew that it was a trademark of the Special Air Service. From the dossier she knew that he was a former officer with the Rhodesian Special Air Service and later served with the South African Special Forces Brigade after Rhodesia became Zimbabwe in 1999. From that same dossier she knew he was thirty years old, four years younger than her own thirty-four years.

Her blue-green eyes locked onto Tresckow's brown eyes, as it seemed that he was sizing her up. _Not surprising._ Lindsay thought. _Someone who served in the Rhodesian SAS and South African Special Forces over thirteen years could definitely spot an intelligence officer._

"That's bad tradecraft you know," Lindsay quipped, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Tresckow's gaze flickered down to the winged dagger badge on his lapel and a small, ironic smile creased onto his features, "Well, miss, it's not like too many blokes outside of Rhodesia would recognize this."

"Let's not forget the United Kingdom, Australia, and New Zealand have similar units," Lindsay replied, and met the Rhodesian's gaze again replying, "And we say Zimbabwe now."

"Old habits do die hard," Tresckow said before adding, "And I should like to know your name."

"Lindsay Moretti," she replied, holding out her hand.

She knew for this assignment she wasn't travelling under an assumed name, that would be when she would work sources and agents with any Cobra Island types she would encounter in Hawaii.

The Rhodesian reached over and shook her hand, and with a smile introduced himself, "Henry Tresckow. Do you have any baggage to pick up?"

"No, they're transferring it to my final destination. You?" Lindsay asked, knowing Tresckow's final destination matched her own, first to Honolulu International Airport and then onto Lihue International Airport on Kaua'i but wanting to make conversation.

"Right, would you like to have a drink then?" Henry offered.

_I'm supposed to work with the man, so why not,_ Lindsay thought before saying, "Sure, do you know any good places?"

"According to the airport guide there's one called the Seattle Tap Room in this concourse. I'm sure you'd want a pint after a long flight," Henry replied.

Lindsay countered, "Well, mister, what makes you think that I didn't already toss back a few on the flight over here?"

"My obvious indicators are that your complexion doesn't appear to be reddening and you don't smell of alcohol," Henry replied.

"Maybe I'm just a heavier weight drinker and I freshened up before I left the plane," Lindsay countered gamely.

"But how 'freshened up' can one really get on an aircraft lavatory of any sort," Henry replied as he began to walk in the direction of the bar.

"This is true," Lindsay replied.

Presently they arrived at the bar and after getting small two person table with high chairs they sat down, having ordered their drinks.

"I do say this Alaskan Ale sounds rather promising. Evocative of the 'frontier spirit' of the frozen north," Henry quipped and took a drink of his beer.

"Let me guess, liberal arts degree?" Lindsay asked as she took a pull of her own drink.

"How did you guess?" Henry replied.

"Your trend towards pontificating, most recently on the 'frontier spirit' of a pint of ale," Lindsay replied.

"Good. And I would suppose you are also a liberal arts degree, perhaps English or History. Possibly both. And likely from an Ivy League school," Henry countered.

"And what led you to those conclusions, Mr. Tresckow?" Lindsay replied.

"Well, first off your manner of speaking English," Henry replied, "Marks of someone educated and quite comfortable with reading, writing, and speaking. And your use of the odd, what's the Yank expression? Ah, five dollar word lends further credence. In this case the term 'pontificate' springs readily to mind."

Henry Tresckow regarded the woman sitting across the table from him. She stood 5'7" to his 5'8" and was somewhere in the neighborhood of his age of 30 years. By his estimate, and in all likelihood the estimate of practically every other male eye in the room, she was definitely beautiful. Her dark brown hair was pulled behind her head in a simple, if slightly messy bun which served to bring those blue-green eyes of hers out. Her slim figure had a certain athleticism about it, by the shape of her thighs he figured she was some form of endurance athlete or perhaps a climber or hiker. She also had a tastefully conservative way of dressing, wearing a light green blouse, blue jeans and black flat bottomed shoes, her black jacket set on the chair behind her.

"So you're a runner or hiker then?" Henry observed.

"What makes you say that?" Lindsay replied.

"Your slim build has an athleticism to it," Henry observed, "I have you pegged as a cyclist or distance runner."

"Yes and no," Lindsay replied, "I swim too. I've done a couple of sprint triathlons, but I'm more of a hiker and rock climber."

Lindsay had, of course, made her own assessments on Henry. He too had a certain athleticism about his lean build, but there was also a good deal more musculature than she would figure on a hiker or climber. He had the lean build of an infantry soldier, for sure, but also some of the bulk that showed he had at least some familiarity with a weight room.

"What about you?" Lindsay asked, "Do you play any sports?"

"A bit of rugby on occasion. And since I moved to the coast in South Africa I took to surfing," Henry replied, then asked, "So what is your final destination?"

"Hawaii. And you?" Lindsay asked.

"Hawaii as well," Henry replied, finishing his own drink. Their server came back and Lindsay reached into her purse for her wallet only for Henry to hold up a hand.

"I'll get the check," Henry said.

"This isn't a date," Lindsay protested.

"That may be, but I am, dear lady, a gentleman first and foremost," Henry replied.

Lindsay put the purse down and let Henry hand his credit card over to the server, "Thanks for the drink."

"Not a problem," Henry replied.

_Definitely officer class, like his file indicates._ Lindsay thought before she stood up after their check cleared.

"When's your flight?" Lindsay asked.

"The 1:55 P.M. flight," Henry replied, "Yours?"

"Same," Lindsay said in reply, "So are you splurging for a hotel?"

"Doesn't seem quite worth it, and after all there are plenty of chairs hereabout," Henry replied, "If you're not adverse to sleeping in the terminal that is."

Lindsay quipped, "This isn't the first airport I've ever slept in."

"I've slept in worse places over the years. Long story, or rather series of stories," Henry replied. From Lindsay's comment he had figured she was definitely an experienced budget traveler, the sort who knew hostels as well as she knew her own home.

_From your file, that's something I know to be true_. Lindsay thought to herself as the two of them stood beside one another, looking at the various information monitors before determining the concourse for their particular flight.

She saw Henry suppress a yawn, putting a hand in front of his mouth, "Excuse me."

"It's ok," Lindsay said, "Long flight?"

"Quite," Henry replied, "Flew from Cape Town to Atlanta, then that's when I got onto the flight we shared here."

"I'm not complaining about my flights at all," Lindsay commented as they found their particular terminal.

She lay across one long set of chairs, setting her folded jacket atop her bag and purse like a pillow. She noticed the Rhodesian stretching his legs to his backpack, leaning against the back of his seat and the wall.

_The better to react if suddenly awakened._ Henry thought to himself. It was a force of longstanding habit, although the last times he slept like that he had his AK-47 rifle cradled across his lap and wore the camouflage pattern of first the Rhodesian and later South African militaries.

_That can't be too comfortable a way to sleep. But then again that's how he probably saw the sun set on the Battle of the Line._ Lindsay thought, observing her new travel companion's method of selecting a place where his back was to the wall and how he was scanning the room for, but for what she didn't know. If she had any doubt Tresckow was a veteran soldier they would have been erased now.

"Good night," He muttered, before shutting his eyes.

"Night," she replied before shutting her own eyes. A combination of drink, time zone changes, and long flights meant sleep came rather rapidly for her.

* * *

Pelekai Residence  
June 6, 2003,1300  
Kokaua Town, HI  
United States

BOOM!

Just half an hour after lunch the island tranquility (or what passed for it anyhow since Stitch, Jookiba, and Pleakley had moved in) was shattered by a loud boom from downstairs, jerking seven year old Lilo Pelekai from her bed where her sister Nani insisted she go since she had come down with the flu earlier.

The loud boom was followed by Dr. Jumba Jookiba's laughter, "Ha ha ha! Success! Success!"

Nani ran outside to the back yard to find Jumba standing over a large scorch mark in the ground.

Irritated, Nani shouted, "Ok Jumba, which one of your experiments failed **_this_** time!?"

"Not failed. Worked! Eureka! I am a genius," Jumba shouted.

"Ok, which one of your experiments worked this time, using the term loosely?" Nani asked.

"Why the walking cherry bomb of course," Jumba replied, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Ok, now the sixty-four dollar question: why on Earth or any other planet would you invent a walking cherry bomb?" Nani asked.

"Eh, I just dreamed of the idea," Jumba replied.

"Do you think you could find somewhere else to test it? Like, I don't know, the bottom of the ocean?" Nani snapped.

"Ah...now I would have to think of a waterproof fuse and..."

HONK! Nani pulled an air horn from her pocket and said, "Jumba no! No more testing explosives in the backyard!"

"What was that?" the voice of Cobra Bubbles could be heard from around the side of the house.

"Evidently Dr. Jookiba chose now of all times to create a walking cherry bomb," Nani remarked.

Cobra Bubbles regarded the situation with not even a smidgen of emotion. Yes, that was typical Jumba alright, experimenting on something. "Now, Dr. Jookiba, why would you invent a cherry bomb with legs..."

"Arms and legs, actually," Jookiba replied, "They're self lighting cherry bombs and..."

"Ok, fair enough, but why would you want to invent a walking explosive device?" Cobra asked.

"I dreamed of it last night and I just had to create it," Jumba replied, "And which reminds me has anyone seen my..."

"GAH!" Chuckles could be heard screaming from the front of the house.

Nani, Jookiba, and Cobra all ran around to the front of the house. From underneath the house had crawled a large mechanical tarantula about the size of two of Stitch lying end to end on the floor.

From a loudspeaker built into RoboTarantula the song Itsy Bitsy Spider began to play, "The Itsy Bitsy Spider went up the waterspout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out..."

"What in tarnation is that thing?" Chuckles asked.

"Why it appears to be a robotic version the species tarantula gargantua," Cobra Bubbles deadpanned.

"I can see that!?" Chuckles said.

Simultaneously Cobra Bubbles and Nani Pelekai turned on Jumba Jookiba, "Did you invent this thing!?"

"Uhm...yes," Jumba asked, "And there it is. I've been looking for it all day."

"Ok, here's my other sixty-four dollar question," Nani asked, "Why would you invent a robotic model of a large hairy spider that plays a nursery rhyme that gets stuck in your head?"

"You know, I can't figure that out myself," Jumba said, "You see I went to bed last night and when I woke up I had built it."

"So you invent things in your sleep and don't even know what they do?" Nani asked.

"I guess I do now," Jumba said, "This is the first time this has ever happened..."

"Ok, before we were distracted by Dr. Jookiba's devices, what brings you here?" Nani asked, hoping it wasn't the explosion.

As if reading her mind, Cobra began, "No, nothing to do with the explosion, after all you do have the cover story of the mad scientist uncle who lives with you now with Dr. Jookiba. This is to do with some new help I'm going to have here. One of whom you've just been somewhat informally introduced to. This is Philip Provost, he's from my agency. The other two are scheduled to arrive today and I'm going to go with Pleakley to pick them up at the airport. Their names are Henry Tresckow and Lindsay Moretti."

Chuckles reached out his hand to greet the others, his Southern accent twanging through his voice, "Pleased to meet y'all. You can call me Chuckles. It's my old nickname."

"Hi Chuckles," Nani said, "Sorry to rush, but I've got to get back to work, I was only here to check on my sister Lilo who's home sick today."

The spider continued to parade around the lawn, the speaker now reciting the Itsy Bitsy Spider in Mandarin Chinese.

"Will somebody turn this thing off? It's kinda distractin'," Chuckles remarked.

"You know, I don't think I designed an off switch into it," Dr. Jookiba remarked.

"I've got to get back to work..." Nani replied.

"Uhm, before you go, do I get my 128 dollars for answering two sixty-four dollar questions?" Jookiba asked.

"Argh..." Nani remarked as she headed back to work.

"I guess that means no?" Jookiba said.

RoboTarantula suddenly began to start a completely different beat. From its internal speaker it began to sputter, "Wocka. Wocka. Wocka."

And it began walking in ever smaller circles around Chuckles. "H-hey! What on Earth..."

"Eh-heh-heh," Jumba said, "I don't think I remember that being in my dreams."

"Wocka. Wocka. Wocka." the spider said and promptly jabbed Chuckles in the butt with its fangs that had tasers built into them. The spider then dragged Chuckles up the nearest tree and wrapped him in webbing from chin to toe.

"Wocka. Wocka. Wocka." RoboTarantula said.

Lilo and Stitch came running out of the front door, and on seeing Cobra Bubbles she beamed and said, "Hi Cobra...what's that?"

She was pointing at RoboTarantula on the tree limb intoning 'Wocka. Wocka. Wocka.' repeatedly.

"That's RoboTarantula, apparently it likes to sing Itsy Bitsy Spider in multiple languages and randomly sting people and tie them to trees. And evidently Dr. Jookiba created it," Cobra remarked.

"What does it do?" Lilo asked.

"He doesn't know, apparently he invented this thing in his sleep," Cobra replied.

"Huh..." Stitch said as he eyed the thing.

Then RoboTarantula jumped down from the trees and walked over to Stitch before it promptly fell over on it's back and curled its legs inward like a dead spider.

"Since when do you invent things in your sleep?" Lilo asked.

"Evidently today...Come on Dr. Jookiba, give me a hand in getting Chuckles down from the tree," Cobra Bubbles said and then he and Dr. Jookiba climbed the tree to get the now wakening Chuckles down.

"I'm terribly sorry about my invention. I didn't know it would do that," Jookiba said.

"It's ok. I'll just remember to wear body armor next time I visit this house," Chuckles quipped.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	2. To the Station

Chapter One: To the Station

Disclaimer: Same as before...

* * *

Somewhere over the Pacific  
June 7, 2003,1450  
Enroute to Honolulu, HI  
United States

By some odd coincidence Lindsay Moretti found herself seated beside Henry Tresckow. Henry had the window seat and she had the aisle seat, and with all the attendant hazards of an aisle seat, such as beverage carts.

"Ouch," Lindsay said as for the second time in this flight a beverage cart banged into her left arm.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked as he looked up from the Nook e-reader he was holding in his hands.

"I'm fine," Lindsay replied, rubbing her elbow, before turning back to her own book. He noticed she was quite tucked into _A Room With A View _by E.M. Forster, and so he tucked into his own reading.

It was another half hour later the attendant hazard of beverage cart struck once more. "Ow."

"I do think we should switch seats," Henry replied, "If I hear you go like that again I'm likely to think the lady pushing the cart broke your arm."

"That really isn't necessary," Lindsay replied.

"Look, if you think this is some bloody ploy to get in your pants I assure you, it isn't," Henry replied.

"Oh, so if trying to sleep with me isn't why you're being such a nice guy, what are your motives, exactly?" Lindsay replied.

"Do I have to go into detail about such minutiae? After all, couldn't it be in the distinct realm of possibility that I am in fact a gentleman and a nice sort of bloke to boot," Henry countered.

"Based on what I've seen you are a gentleman, but I also noticed you didn't answer my question," Lindsay replied.

"Well, it is a complex answer," Henry replied as he closed his Nook, noting that Lindsay put a bookmark into her book, "And since we're basically a captive audience of each other for the duration of this flight, I'm assuming you'd like the complex answer."

"Try me," Lindsay said.

"Well, first off, I was raised to be a gentleman by my father. Any time I failed to open a door for a lady I'd get a whack in the back of the head with the flat of a hand," Henry replied, "And second, and an obviously less altruistic reason, I'd rather not have you yelping in pain whenever the woman with the beverage cart comes past, tends to disturb both of our reading."

"Point taken," Lindsay said, and undid her seatbelt, standing up and stepping into the aisle, taking a step back.

Henry scooped up his e-reader and stepped into the aisle and with a flourish of the hand and a smile said, "Ladies first."

"Thank you," Lindsay said, before taking a window seat she stole a glance out at the featureless blue waters of the Pacific Ocean before going back to her book.

Henry took his own seat, reading from his own e-Reader. Presently he had to get up to use the restroom. As he did so the flight attendant that had been pushing the cart and had accidentally hit Lindsay's arm three times walked over.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that," she said as she knelt beside the seat.

"It's ok. No harm was done," Lindsay said with a small smile.

"I don't mean to be nosy," the flight attendant, whose nametag read Cathy, asked, "But that was really sweet of your husband to switch seats. How long have you guys been married?"

"Oh, we're not married," Lindsay replied.

Cathy's face took a somewhat awkward expression, "Engaged? Dating? Casual..."

"We're not involved at all," Lindsay replied, "We literally just met yesterday, we're going to be working together."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Cathy said, "I could have sworn you two were married by the way you two were just bantering back and forth."

Cathy stood up and said, "Well, have a good flight."

"Thanks," Lindsay replied, and then breathed to herself, "Awkward."

Henry returned from the lavatory just then and took his seat, "What was that all about?"

"Evidently the flight attendant who liked hitting me in the arm with the baggage cart seems to think we're married," Lindsay replied.

"Huh, what gave her that idea?" Henry asked, buckling his seatbelt.

"To her we sound like a married couple when we talk," Lindsay replied. _Not to mention the fact that you let me switch seats with you, in fact insisting on the matter. That was awfully kind. _

"Well I could go through how she arrived at that conclusion," Henry offered.

"Please don't," Lindsay replied.

"Right," Henry replied, "However Lindsay Tresckow has a nice ring to it."

With a wry smile Lindsay replied, "I think hyphenation is the way to go, personally."

"Although I do think Lindsay Tresckow-Moretti has a nice ring to it."

Lindsay countered, "Henry Moretti-Tresckow sounds even better."

"Touché," Henry replied, before going back to his own book. Presently he yawned and shut his eyes.

* * *

Cranborne Barracks  
29 September 1991, 0600  
Outside of Salisbury, Rhodesia

Trooper Henry Tresckow held the AK-47 to his shoulder as he moved at the forefront of his four man patrol, or brick as it was called in SAS slang. The early morning chill scarcely felt due to having been moving.

Grateful for the olive green headband across his forehead, always good to keep sweat from stinging his eyes. Flicking the safety downward slowly so that the safety catch disengaging wouldn't be too loud. Sound would give them away. Stepping slowly and carefully so as not to make too much noise. Breathing slowly.

A plastic human silhouette target popped up about ten meters in front.

"Contact front! Contact front!" Henry shouted as he fired a short burst from the AK, about 5 rounds, then turned and ran. He expected to hear his mate, Corporal Colin Frith, firing another short burst and then follow on the run, a drill called shoot-and-scoot.

_What the Hell? _He thought while glancing over his shoulder as Colin emptied an entire magazine from his own AK into the target, reload a second magazine and start running forward.

Colin turned around and bellowed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"We weren't taught to do it like that in Selection," Henry replied, jogging back towards Colin.

Meanwhile Lance Corporal Pete 'Pistol Pete' Cole and Trooper Eddie Baynes, the other two, more experienced men in the brick, had also put a magazine apiece into the target.

"Forget about that shit," Pistol Pete remarked as he jogged over.

"Every Squadron does it differently, so does every Troop," Colin explained, "And in B-Troop we move forward, take the fight to the enemy. It's the last thing he expects from a small patrol and his surprise can be exploited."

"Plus you don't know if any of these terrs is hopped up on anything," Pistol Pete added. Many of the Rhodesian soldiers called the terrorists 'terrs' for short.

Eddie interjected, "Best to sort him out with a long burst."

Henry nodded and Colin continued, "Right, let's do that again."

After the second run through that course Henry, like his mates, was decimating targets and running forward and reloading. He didn't know that action would save his life not even a month later just across the Mozambican border.

* * *

Suspected ZANLA Camp  
29 October 1991, 0550  
Near Chioco, Mozambique

"Contact Front! Contact Front!" Henry shouted as a Zimbabwe African National Liberation Army insurgent, or ZANLA for short, stood up. The insurgent's AK at the ready as the sound of the Rhodesian fighter-bomber flying overhead had awakened him. The insurgent didn't even get a chance to level his weapon as Henry reflexively emptied his magazine into him, before unloading the empty magazine, tucking down his shirt and reloading another one.

More shooting as the surprised ZANLA men reacted to the sudden SAS raid on their encampment that had been preceded by the fighter-bomber overhead dropping two bombs into the small compound.

Almost as soon as it had happened the attack had concluded. Surprise had quickly overtaken the ZANLA, who hadn't expected to encounter any Rhodesian forces within Mozambique's safety.

The unit moved amongst the shattered remains of the camp, looking for documents, communications equipment, or anything else of intelligence value. Henry stepped over the corpse of the man he had killed earlier in the battle.

Man? No, a bloody boy just like him, not even out his teens probably younger than his own nineteen years. The youth's eyes were still wide and open, face frozen in that same surprise he had when he had raised his own rifle. Bullet holes riddled the lad's torso and neck, with even two rounds having shattered the jaw. He'd just killed someone possibly younger than he. He noticed the rubber band around the lad's arm, and the syringe full of God knows what he had shot into his veins. Soberly realizing that Pistol Pete had been right, had he not given the insurgent damn near the entire magazine the hopped up ZANLA bloke might have offed him.

_Best not think of it now. _Henry thought. _God help me, I was only nineteen. _

* * *

Somewhere Over the Pacific Ocean  
7 June 2003, 1600  
Enroute to Honolulu, HI  
United States

Henry sat up to a start, remembering that eleven year old memory, feeling a tap on the shoulder.

"Jumpy much?" Lindsay said, "We've got a form to fill out from customs for Hawaii."

"Thanks," Henry said, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and reaching into his shirt pocket for a pen, one of two he kept there.

"Why someone, if they were hypothetically carrying anything illegal, would admit something on these things I don't know," Lindsay commented.

"Well gives the bureaucrats something to do," Henry quipped, "Or might catch the odd wanker every now and again. There are honest to God idiots out there."

"That's also true," Lindsay said with a smile as she filled out her own form. She had noticed that Henry had woken up suddenly and mentally filed that jumpy reaction away.

_No wonder he's so jumpy. _Lindsay thought. _He survived the Battle of the Line, one of the largest battles on the African continent. And before that he fought in Rhodesia's counterinsurgency against the ZIRPA, ZANLA, and ZANU organizations who Cobra decided to help some years later. _

She noticed the South African passport he was referring to for his passport number and mulled to herself. _I can't imagine what it's like to fight for a country, have it invaded, and then some treaty says your nation no longer exists. _

Lindsay knew that Treaty of London declared that Rhodesia was now Zimbabwe which meant a lot of former Rhodesian nationals now reside in South Africa.

Henry did notice the glance his way regarding his passport. From his impressions since the previous evening's meeting he was damned certain that Lindsay was one of the three CIA types ACME Headquarters at San Francisco had briefed him he would be working with. She was friendly, but there was something guarded about her, and the fact that she had commented on his poor tradecraft over the SAS lapel pin definitely were giveaways to him that she was one of the three CIA officers he would be working alongside for the duration of this assignment.

The rest of the flight passed uneventfully, both of them tucked in their respective reads, with Lindsay lightly napping near the end of the flight. Presently it was time to land in Honolulu. Henry gently nudged her and found himself yet again looking into those blue-green eyes of hers as she stirred awake.

"Landing soon. Best return the seat upright and all," Henry said.

"Just getting comfortable too," Lindsay ruefully replied.

* * *

Lihue International Airport  
June 7, 2003, 1930  
Lihue, HI  
United States

Wendy Pleakley and Cobra Bubbles stood at the baggage claim with Pleakley holding a piece of cardboard with the words: Lindsay and Henry Tresckow.

"I think you might want to change that sign, Pleakley," Cobra remarked.

"Why, aren't their names Lindsay and Henry?"

"They are," Cobra said, "But the fact that you put Lindsay and Henry Tresckow on the sign says that they're married when they're not."

"Oh...heh heh. My mistake," Pleakley said, "Anyone can make that. What was Lindsay's last name again?"

"Moretti," Cobra said, "Spell that M-O-R-E-T-T-I."

"Oh, ok, thanks," Pleakley said and turned the sign around and started writing, saying, "M-O-R-E-T-T-I...there."

Pleakley held up the sign and Cobra said, "That still says that they're married. And the sign is upside down."

"What?" Pleakley said, staring at the sign which now read Lindsay and Henry Tresckow-Moretti.

"Couples here sometimes hyphenate their names as a sign of both husband and wife being equal partners," Cobra explained and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Lindsay Moretti and Henry Tresckow around the same time that they saw him and Pleakley.

He could hear snippets of their conversation as they walked closer.

"That must be our reception," Lindsay began.

"Hah, told you that Tresckow-Moretti had a nicer ring to it," Henry quipped at the sign Pleakley had hastily turned upright.

"Did I miss something?" Cobra asked, "Did you two get married in transit to Hawaii?"

Lindsay looked up at the massive African American in a black suit, with the gold earrings, black sunglasses and the black tie with a blue streak at a diagonal in the middle of it. She briefly gave Henry an 'I'll get you for this later' look. After all the Agency didn't quite take kindly to its officers marrying foreigners without vetting.

"No, we didn't," Lindsay said, looking into the dark sunglasses of her fellow officer, "That was just a running joke we had on the flight."

"About married names?" Cobra replied, looking straight at both of them.

"Funny story behind that," Henry interjected, "Evidently we got mistaken for a married couple on the flight."

"Could be a useful thing if I ever have to send you two undercover," Cobra said, "Sorry about Pleakley's confusion, but he's not from around here, you understand."

"Right," Henry replied. The CIA had in fact sent ACME some information about the assignment here in Hawaii and its entailing visitors from well out of town.

Both Henry and Lindsay glanced at one another, the same thought on their minds: _Some expert on planet Earth. _

Henry and Lindsay headed back for the baggage carousel, with Henry having grabbed a baggage cart and presently they had their bags and taking them back to the car parked outside.

"It will be almost an hour to get to Kokaua Town," Cobra remarked, "I do hope you're both hungry. Dinner should be ready by the time we get to the Pelekai household."

"Should?" Lindsay asked.

"Let's just say Nani is many things but a contender for Gordon Ramsey's job she isn't," Cobra remarked.

"She invited David over and he volunteered to help cook," Pleakley supplied from the front seat.

"Good," Cobra remarked, "And Jumba?"

"He volunteered to help," Pleakley replied.

"Oh no," Cobra groaned, resisting the urge to shove the accelerator into the floorboards of the car, "I hope the house is still standing."

"How much trouble could cooking for a dinner party be?" Henry asked.

"With some families you never know," Lindsay said, with a wry grin, glancing over at him.

* * *

Pelekai Residence  
June 7, 2003, 2035  
Kokaua Town, HI  
United States

"Hmm, that smells good...yeah," Nani said as she walked into the kitchen and gave David a light kiss on the lips.

David smiled back and kissed his girlfriend lightly.

"Ahem…" Stitch could be heard behind them.

"Uhm, there are kids here," Lilo quipped as she walked into the room as well.

Quickly Nani and David let go of each other, embarrassed smiles on their faces. "Uh, caught red handed?" David said.

"You could say that," Lilo replied, holding up the phone, "Cobra should be here soon...which is good, because I'm hungry."

"I know, Lilo, but we have guests and they flew a long way," Nani replied.

"From the mainland?" Lilo asked.

"That's right," Nani replied, smiling and walking over to her baby sister and kissing her forehead.

"Yuck," Lilo said.

"Didn't one of them come from South Africa?" David asked, "The blond guy, Chuckles, said that."

"Oh yeah," Nani replied.

"I hope they get here soon. I'm hungry," Lilo remarked.

Stitch said, "Me too…"

"When are you not hungry, Stitch?" David joked.

"Where's Jumba?" Nani asked, changing the subject.

"He's in the garage dismantling the RoboTarantula," Lilo said.

"And you left him over there?" Nani asked, an eyebrow raised and her heart racing,"You _**know **_what insane things Jumba is capable of creating..."

"He did create Stitch," Lilo protested.

"My point exactly," Nani replied.

David, lightly stirring his beef stew and adding a light pinch of black pepper after giving it a small taste.

Nani's cell phone chimed just then with a text message and she checked it, "Cobra is on his way with our guests."

"Good, I'm hungry," Lilo replied.

"Yeah, me too..." Stitch replied.

"Guys, please keep an eye on Jumba to make sure he doesn't set the garage on fire or something," Nani said.

"Ok," Lilo sighed, "Come on Stitch."

The pair of them headed to the garage that also doubled as Jumba's lab. They of course found Jumba amongst an array of machine parts, wires, and diagrams. On his workbench was RoboTarantula.

"Hmm, it appears that RoboTarantula has software that helps it recognize threats, and thus engage its defense. The 'Wocka. Wocka. Wocka' is a warning in the language of Pleakley's people..." Jumba said, and then went for a soldering iron, "There...one or two connections and..."

"Uhm Jumba," Lilo said.

"Ahem..." Stitch added as the pair walked into the garage, "Nani says dinner is in forty-five minutes when our guests get here."

"Guests? Oh yes, the other two working with Cobra..." Jumba said, "One more adjustment..."

"You didn't take Scrump out of my room and experiment on her again, did you?" Lilo said, pointing to a doll that looked exactly like Scrump.

"No, I didn't. I just made my own version of it, and it actually plays music," Jumba said and flicked a three position switch.

The first switch caused the doll's head to sway side to side like a metronome and an instrumental version of _It's a Small World After All _began to play.

Stitch started to go nuts and began howling and growling angrily at Jumba.

"Ok, ok, I get your point," Jumba said and flicked the switch to the off position.

"Lilo! Stitch! Jumba! Dinner's ready, our guests are here," Nani shouted from the kitchen.

Jumba and Lilo walked out of the room. Stitch stayed behind long enough to kick the Scrump lookalike, unaware the three position switch had gotten stuck into the third position.

* * *

Lilo, Jumba, and Stitch arrived just in time to see Pleakley and Cobra arrive with Henry and Lindsay.

"I hope you two brought your appetites," David said, "Because there's plenty of food for everyone."

"Everyone," Cobra said, "This is Henry Tresckow and Lindsay Moretti."

"Uhm," Lilo said, "But Pleakley's holding up a sign that says Henry and Lindsay Tresckow-Moretti."

"Eh-heheh-heh. Apparently I don't know Earth marital customs the way I think I do..." Pleakley replied.

"You guys are married?" Lilo asked.

"Lilo!" Nani admonished.

"We're not married," Henry began.

"It was a joke that _someone _carried too far," Lindsay added, blushing as well as glaring at Tresckow.

"As I recall, _someone else_ didn't mind said joke until Pleakley held up the sign," Henry replied.

"And you both have been arguing about that sign all throughout this trip, which makes me want to say the following: Save that for when you actually _**are **_married," Cobra Bubbles remarked.

"Wow, you both managed to annoy Cobra in less than a day," Lilo said, "I'm impressed."

"Lilo!" Nani exclaimed with irritation.

"Anyway," Cobra said, "Before I was interrupted, this is Nani Pelekai, David Kawena, Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Lilo, and Stitch."

Lindsay knew about Nani, the young Hawaiian woman of twenty years, from her dossiers, had known about David Kawena, a handsome looking Hawaiian, Dr. Jookiba, the four eyed alien scientist, Lilo the seven year old girl and Stitch, the blue furred alien.

David said, "It's dinnertime, everyone. I made my famous beef stew for everyone to enjoy. I hope you enjoy it."

"Sounds lovely, actually," Henry said, "I'm starving."

"Sounds like you, Lilo and Stitch have bottomless pits for stomachs," Nani observed.

"That would be you as well," Henry remarked to Lindsay.

"I made one complaint after Seattle about airline food. That was mostly about taste," Lindsay countered.

"More like taste and quantity," Henry observed.

"Very funny," Lindsay remarked as they sat down to eat.

As they were eating the Scrump-Clone doll climbed up onto the table and began disco dancing in the center of it.

"Everybody. Come on sound your funky horn," From its internal loudspeaker the music of KC and the Sunshine Band's Funky Horn blared loudly as the doll began John Travolta dancing around the dinner table.

"Chagga, wagga..." Stitch warned, glaring at the doll.

"What is that thing?" Lindsay asked.

"One of Dr. Jookiba's inventions," Chuckles remarked as he walked into the room from outside the house, scanning around and above him.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners," Chuckles said, "I'm Phillip Provost, but everyone calls me Chuckles."

"Pleased to meet you, Chuckles," Henry replied.

"What are you looking around for?" Lindsay said, grateful that there was something else to pay attention to other than the disco dancing rag doll in the center of the table that was currently singing Shake Your Booty.

"This is gonna sound weird, but y'all ain't seen a mechanical tarantula creeping around here that sings Itsy Bitsy Spider and chants 'Wocka. Wocka. Wocka.' have you?" Chuckles replied.

"No, I haven't," Lindsay said, a quizzical look on her face.

"I can't say that I have," Henry added, equally curious.

"RoboTarantula is currently disassembled on my workbench," Jumba said.

"Jumba tends to invent things a lot," Cobra explained.

"To include disco dancing and singing rag dolls that..." Lindsay began.

Stitch chimed in, "Annoying..."

Then Stitch climbed onto the table and grabbed the rag doll before hurling it into the wall.

"Stitch!" Nani admonished.

"Ha ha ha ha, staying alive, staying alive. Ha ha ha ha Staying aliive..." the rag doll sang and Stitch charged after it and threw it on the ground jumping up and down on it.

As he did so, more disco hits began to play one after another as Stitch was angrily trying to tear the rag doll to pieces.

"Is this normal?" Lindsay asked.

"Yep," Lilo quipped from beside her.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Lindsay thought.

* * *

TBC

A/N: The line: 'God help me I was only nineteen' comes from the 1970s song by the Australian band Redgum.


	3. Clouds Gathering

Chapter Two: Clouds Gathering

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Author's Note: I couldn't help but wonder how characters similar to Philip Stryver and John Daggett from Dark Knight rises would work in this universe so I made up some OCs based on them.

Watching an old episode of Jackie Chan Adventures inspired another of Jumba's machinations.

* * *

CIA Safehouse  
June 8, 2003, 0814  
Kokaua Town, HI  
United States

"I hope you two are well rested," Cobra said as Lindsay and Henry walked from two other bedrooms in the safehouse on the outskirts of Kokua Town, "I am glad that headquarters sent some reinforcement. Ever since Stitch, Dr. Jookiba, and Pleakley came to live here on Kaua'i I've been worried since Cobra set up its embassy on Oahu."

"Cobra setting up an intelligence operation here is our chief worry," Chuckles explained.

"That was what I was briefed at headquarters," Lindsay replied, "What did your agency tell you, Henry?"

"Basically what you had been told, that aliens were living on Kaua'i and there was a worry about intelligence or paramilitary operations coming out of the Cobra Island Embassy on Oahu," Henry replied.

"Good, we're on the same page," Cobra said.

"And like any overworked group of bureaucrats they're going to want to take vacations off Oahu," Lindsay concluded.

"Exactly," Cobra replied.

"And of course what better way to conduct reconnaissance than on a vacation," Henry added, "And we're wanting to prevent them from either finding our out of town visitors or prevent them from absconding with any alien technology."

"Great, that means we'll have to make sure Dr. Jookiba cleans up his messes," Lindsay replied.

"To be fair it seems a lot of his inventions seem to explode in a spectacular fashion," Henry countered.

"We still have to make sure the remains of said experiments don't fall into the wrong hands," Chuckles said.

"Already we're certain one place that's likely to be popular with Cobra Island agents is going to be the Princeville Hotel," Cobra Bubbles continued, "It would be wise if we had a safehouse in town."

"We'll start looking for locations," Chuckles continued, "But who would be best to stay there?"

"I think the choice is obvious," Cobra said, looking over at Lindsay and Henry, "They naturally sound like a married couple if you listen to them argue long enough."

Chuckles nodded, "I agree. A man and a woman in one house doesn't raise much suspicion."

"I guess we start house hunting then," Lindsay replied.

"Now that that's settled, we need to talk distribution of duties. At least one of us needs to keep an eye on the Pelekai house," Chuckles added.

"A full time job in and of itself, but I agree," Cobra said, "I believe for today that's your piece, Lindsay. Henry, you're her back up for that one."

* * *

Cobra Island Consulate  
June 8, 2003, 0830  
Honolulu, HI  
United States

Ambassador John Daggett said, "Close the door, Philip."

He stood up as he spoke, he was a tall, lean fellow in his early forties, and tugged on the lapels of his tailored pinstriped suit to ensure the garment fit just right before he stood up, watching as his intelligence executive closed the door behind him.

Daggett began, "I want to know your plan for the Kaua'i operation."

"As you know," Stryver began as he organized his notes in his hands, "There was a meteorite strike last summer on the island of Kaua'i. Our satellite photographs believe that the meteorite was actually a spacecraft from another planet."

Stryver handed Daggett a couple of satellite photographs. Daggett remarked, "That just looks like any impact crater, Stryver."

The man with the coiffed and well combed brown hair replied, "Notice the vaguely disk shaped object being moved..."

"Huh," Daggett said as he looked at another photograph that showed Stitch's disk shaped vessel.

Stryver continued, "And additionally three more meteorites were sighted within days of the first impact, yet no impact craters were found, leading us to believe at least three alien vessels landed."

"What are you asking for, Stryver?" Daggett said.

"Further intelligence assets and operations to be authorized for Kaua'i operations. If aliens with interstellar flight are still on the island then we have to see if they left any traces, especially for technology for our scientists and engineers to get a hold of," Stryver said, "It could be a good long term investment."

"Agreed, but let's start with a small exploratory team first. I believe we have tour groups among the embassy staff wanting to go off island," Daggett said, "Based on what your survey team finds on Kaua'i we will see what additional assets we can commit to the Kaua'i operation."

"Ok boss," Stryver replied. He had Daggett's approval to get a foot in the door for Kaua'i. If he produced good intelligence out of this endeavor then he would get more assets committed his way and the more assets committed his way.

All he had to do was confirm the presence of extraterrestrials on Kaua'i...

* * *

Pelekai Residence  
June 8, 2003, 0935  
Kokaua Town, HI  
United States

"Thank you so much for babysitting Lilo," Nani said, "I got called in to work today."

"It's no problem," Lindsay replied, as she set her blue, gray and white North Face backpack down onto the couch, "Anything I should be aware of?"

Lindsay's eyes flickered over to the couch, noticing a hardbound black book with a red spine. It's title, _Practical Voodoo_, flanked by a skull and crossbones on either side.

Nani noticed it around the same time that Lindsay did and nervously remarked, "Lilo is a very unique little girl."

"I can see that," Lindsay said, suppressing an audible gulp of nervousness. _Practical Voodoo, not a book I'd expect a seven year old girl to read._

"She's had a few issues fitting in, but doesn't everyone..." Nani replied.

_Easy, she's just a little girl. You've dealt with worse people in your line of work, to include heavily armed worse people._ Lindsay thought to herself.

"Must find Turbo Troll," a voice blared into the living room as Lilo ran through the room carrying a seafoam green action figure with a blue police helmet, blue greaves and bracers, and a yellow badge.

"What is that?" Lindsay asked.

"That's Gnomekop," Nani said, "That was one of two action figures that Cobra Bubbles bought Lilo for her birthday...a battery operated nuisance."

"Oh, right, that new cartoon for kids," Lindsay replied, the recognition coming, "It wasn't in the Balkans, at least not yet."

"Rar...Turbo Troll Rules!" Stitch ran by holding a coral pink action figure wearing a black motorcycle helmet, black greaves and wrist bracers and a black motorcycle vest.

"Lilo! Stitch! Quit charging around the house!" Nani shouted as she ran after them.

ZZAAAAPPP!

"Wocka! Wocka! Wocka!"

"OUCH!" Pleakley could be heard screaming from the garage.

Lindsay ran over to the garage in record time in time to see Pleakley covered in soot, hanging from a net suspended in the ceiling with RoboTarantula affixing the electrified web to the trusses of the roof of the garage, yelling at Jumba, "Are you insane!?"

Nani, Lilo, and Stitch arrived at roughly the same time.

_I'm beginning to wonder if that's a rhetorical question._ Lindsay thought.

"Hah! It works! It works!" Jumba shouted.

"I'm almost afraid to ask this," Lindsay said, "But I will. What works?"

"Simple, now I know why I invented RoboTarantula! It was part of my patented security system I'm building for the house..." Jumba said.

"Wocka. Wocka. Wocka..." RoboTarantula said.

"I improved my creation so it now can fire electrified webbing at intruders," Jumba explained.

"I think it could do with an improvement or two more, like, oh...IDENTIFYING WHO IS AN INTRUDER!?" Pleakley shouted.

"Wocka. Wocka. Wocka." RoboTarantula said.

"And by the way do you realize that is a high order insult in my language!" Pleakley replied.

"Eh, heh heh. I think it could do with a few modifications," Jumba replied.

"I think I'll 'modify' it with a sledgehammer when I get back down!" Pleakley replied, waving his arms, and then the electricity coursed into the web again.

"OW!" Pleakley replied.

"I think the webbing is designed to emit electrical shocks when intruders struggle in the web," Jumba said.

"You think?" Lindsay replied, "What kind of inventor doesn't know exactly what his inventions do?"

"Eh, I usually know what they do," Jumba said.

"What do you mean by usually?" Lindsay asked.

"Inventions I make in my sleep I don't usually know what they do entirely," Jumba said.

"Unbelievable," Lindsay remarked, "So where some people sleepwalk you sleepinvent?"

"Yes," Jumba replied.

"I need to get to work," Nani said, "Lindsay, do you think you could help Jumba get Pleakley off the ceiling."

"Don't hurry or anything," Pleakley commented, "I just love hanging upside down from the ceiling with a demented robot spider menacing me."

"Come on Jumba," Lindsay said as she went over for a small step ladder, "Let's go deactivate RoboTarantula and get Pleakley down from the ceiling."

"No need for manual labor, dear lady," Jumba said, "I created an off switch in my sleep."

Jumba held up a garage remote and hit one of the buttons which deactivated RoboTarantula and also caused Pleakley, web and all, to fall to the ground with a crash.

"Oops," Jumba said.

* * *

Much later, after getting Pleakley both literally and figuratively off of the ceiling, Lindsay sat down on the couch and pulled her copy of E.M. Forster's _A Room With a View_. That had been one really hectic morning, especially with Lilo and Stitch chasing each other around the house playing as Gnomekop and Turbo Troll respectively.

"Great, I'm going to have phrases like 'Belt Blaster' and 'Gnome Power' stuck in my head all day," Lindsay muttered to herself as she went into the book she hadn't quite finished on the flight to Hawaii.

She heard the sound of the front door opening and saw Henry Tresckow walking through there, holding cardboard coffee cup holder with two large cups of coffee. She smiled and said, "My hero."

"You did ask for coffee and I happened to be at the coffee place," Henry said with a smile, holding up his phone.

"Thanks either way," Lindsay said as Henry closed the door and crossed the room, taking a seat beside Lindsay and handing her one cup of coffee.

Lindsay let out a tired sigh and Henry replied, "Rough day?"

"Yeah. Evidently Jumba modified his RoboTarantula to shoot electrified webs at intruders and it keeps misidentifying Pleakley as a target," Lindsay replied.

"Sounds like a rough day," Henry continued as he sipped his own cup.

"And Lilo and Stitch are addicted to the latest action figure craze. I've got all the catch phrases from Gnomekop stuck in my head," Lindsay replied.

"Gnomekop?" Henry asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Evidently some gnome police officer that guards the Gnome Princess, and Turbo Troll is his arch enemy," Lindsay replied.

"What?" Henry asked.

"It's a popular cartoon apparently and…" Lindsay said.

"Belt blaster!" Lilo came running by shouting with her Gnomekop in her hands.

"Hit me with your best shot Gnomekop!" Stitch came running by chasing Lilo with Turbo Troll in his hand.

"And the kids are obviously hooked on that whole lot," Henry replied as he sipped his own coffee.

"Yeah," Lindsay said.

"It could be worse. After all Jumba could implant microchips into the toys and he could turn them into small robots and…" Henry said.

"NOOOOO! Don't give him any ideas!" Pleakley screamed, waving his arms as he ran into the room, "You crazy heads! He might actually do it!"

"What are you reading?" Lindsay asked as she noticed Pleakley was carrying an issue of Cosmopolitan under his arm, "Wait, did that come from my backpack?"

"Eh-heh heh," Pleakley said.

"Pleakley, yes or no," Lindsay asked.

"Uhm, I might've borrowed it and…" Pleakley said.

"Pleakley. Next time ask if you want to borrow something. And don't go through my backpack without my permission again," Lindsay replied, "Otherwise I might well give Jumba a few more ideas for RoboTarantula."

"Ok. Do you mind if I borrow it for research for my paper?" Pleakley asked.

"Sure," Lindsay replied, "What is this paper on?"

"It's titled: _Mapping The Mating Psychology of the Human Female._ It's my graduate dissertation," Pleakley said.

"That might be a tad difficult a paper to write," Henry remarked before Lindsay semi-playfully elbowed him in the side and glared at him.

"Interesting, I could start with an anecdote on pre-courtship rituals that include the female striking the male..." Pleakley thought aloud.

"Pleakley, no!" Henry and Lindsay said near simultaneously.

"Gnome Power!" Lilo shouted excitedly as she thrust Gnomekop at Stitch as they ran into the living room again.

"Turbo Shield!" Stitch said. The two action figures collided with enough force that both Turbo Troll and Gnomekop's arms broke off.

"Stitch!" Lilo shouted, "You broke them!"

Lindsay put her book down and headed to the little girl, "I'm sure we can fix them."

"It is lunchtime, perhaps you two can go into town with us to get lunch and we can get some glue to fix these two action figures," Henry added.

Lilo sighed and said, "Ok."

"That's the spirit," Lindsay said.

"I'll get the car warmed up," Henry said as he stepped outside.

Shortly thereafter Lindsay, Lilo and Stitch followed, Gnomekop and Turbo Troll forgotten.

Four eyes watched the interactions going on and after the foursome had left the house. Jumba lumbered into the living room and picked up the two action figures. "Well it seems like I could do something for Lilo and Stitch."

He headed over to his workshop, muttering to himself, "This is perfect use for the AI microchips I created last week..."

* * *

Kokaua Chinese Restaurant  
June 8, 2003, 1145  
Kokaua Town, HI  
United States

"How's it going, guys?" Chuckles asked, as he stood up from the table where he sat eating with Cobra Bubbles.

The seemingly innocent question was a way that three spies and one law enforcement officer would be able to have a seemingly normal conversation while passing information without attracting attention.

"Traffic wasn't bad. Certainly not as crazy as Oahu," Lindsay replied, giving the coded phrase that they hadn't been followed.

Lilo had to wonder about the entire trip to the restaurant. The way Henry drove wasn't the quick and direct way to the restaurant. He seemed to be sticking to the big main roads, or at least what passed for big main roads in Kokaua Town, and he did mention to Lindsay that he did 'the route' before lunch just to be sure.

She quickly guessed it had something to do with surveillance and avoiding being followed. And now she was listening to how Lindsay and Chuckles were talking about traffic when Kaua'i wasn't exactly known for congested roads the way Oahu was.

"How's the house hunting going?" Chuckles asked.

"It's going alright," Lindsay replied as Henry went to go order their food and after paying for it went back to join the three spies at the table to wait for it to be prepared.

"I thought you might like some more listings," Chuckles said and handed Lindsay a manila folder.

Lilo got a brief glance before Lindsay put the folder into her backpack. She saw the edge of a piece of paper sticking out of the folder that read Philip Stryver, Cobra Island Intelligence Station Chief. _Definitely not real estate listings._

"How is everything at the house?" Cobra asked.

"Not bad, minus RoboTarantula attacking Pleakley with electrified webs." Lindsay replied.

"Sounds like typical Jumba," Cobra remarked.

Henry headed over as soon as their order was called and headed over to Lindsay, Lilo and Stitch.

"Is anyone watching Jumba?" Cobra asked.

"Pleakley's at the house," Henry replied.

"Pleakley doesn't have the greatest record for keeping Jumba under control," Cobra replied.

"How much damage can he do in half an hour?" Henry asked as he, Lindsay, Lilo and Stitch headed back out to the car.

* * *

Pelekai Residence  
June 8, 2003,1202  
Kokaua Town, HI  
United States

"Jumba, Pleakley, lunchtime!" Lilo shouted at the top of her lungs as she ran inside the house.

"If we ever needed a replacement for a loudspeaker," Lindsay commented as she watched Lilo run upstairs shouting for Jumba and Pleakley and Stitch go racing into the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"I do believe that's inherent to having little kids about," Henry replied.

"I have brothers, Tresckow," Lindsay replied, irritably.

"Older or younger?" Henry replied.

"Both older," Lindsay replied.

"So that was you when you were Lilo's age," Henry said with a smile.

Lindsay let out a sigh and headed into the kitchen with her share of the food.

Meanwhile Lilo had run to Jumba and Pleakley's shared room finding Pleakley doing one of the quizzes in Lindsay's Cosmopolitan magazine.

"Where's Jumba?" Lilo asked.

"In his lab," Pleakley said, before going back to his quiz, "Hmm...that's a tough one...decisions decisions..."

Lilo headed back downstairs to the room that served as Jumba's lab.

"Jumba, lunchtime and...is that Gnomekop and Turbo Troll?" Lilo asked when she saw both Gnomekop and Turbo Troll standing on Jumba's work bench.

"Yes, I just put the finishing touches on the repairs." Jumba said.

"Just repairs?" Lilo said.

"Uhm...yes," Jumba replied.

"Are you coming to lunch?" Lilo asked, not forgetting about Jumba's brief pause, merely tabling it for the time.

The pair walked back towards the dining area unaware that a book fell from a shelf, landing on Jumba's electrical testing kit, which Gnomekop and Turbo were hooked up to. This activated their on buttons and Turbo Troll rose to his feet...

* * *

"Thank you for fixing Gnomekop and Turbo Troll, Jumba," Lilo said, with a mouthful of rice and General Tso's chicken.

"Lilo, swallow your food before you talk," Henry began.

"You were definitely an older sibling," Lindsay replied, "You've got oldest brother written all over you."

Lilo gulped down her food and said, "Guys, Jumba fixed Gnomekop and Turbo Troll."

"Just fixed or did he modify them somehow?" Lindsay asked.

"Just fixed," Jumba said.

"Jumba, I'm no expert on your species," Henry interjected, "But I can't help but notice you looked down and to the left with your outer set of eyes just now."

"Ok Jumba!" Pleakley shouted, "What did you do to modify them? Rig them to explode? Shoot electricity? What?"

"Pleakley, calm down," Henry said, "He probably just improved their battery capacity."

"Henry, you might be right but let's also consider Jumba's track record here," Lindsay argued.

"This is true. But one mechanical spider an evil genius does not make," Henry replied, "Besides it was useful as a security device."

"That mistook me for an intruder!" Pleakley bellowed.

"Ok, exactly what modifications did you make to Lilo's Gnomekop and Turbo Troll?" Lindsay asked.

"Where is Turbo Troll, Scourge of the Elven Realm?" The voice blared.

"Jumba...what exactly did you do to Gnomekop and Turbo Troll?" Henry added.

"More important why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lilo interjected.

"Eh heh heh..." Jumba said, twiddling his thumbs, "Would you believe that it was meant to be a surprise..."

"Turbo Troll!" Gnomekop shouted and slid down the bannister.

"It certainly was a surprise," Henry remarked as he, Lindsay, Jumba, Pleakley, Lilo, and Stitch ran into the hallway.

"Jumba, again, what did you do to Gnomekop and Turbo Troll?" Lindsay asked.

"I added two prototype artificial intelligence microchips programmed with data from the Gnomekop and Turbo Troll cartoons and also added small servo motors so as to animate Gnomekop and Turbo Troll and…" Jumba said.

"So you basically made two small and very destructive robots," Lindsay said.

"I don't know about very destructive," Jumba replied.

"Considering your inventions' other track records…" Lindsay began as Gnomekop noticed the fivesome approaching.

"Who goes there?" Gnomekop said.

"We come in peace, uhm, Gnomekop…" Henry began hastily.

"Gnome power!" Gnomekop said as he jumped and bounced off the top of Henry's head and ran through the doggie door.

Henry bolted after Gnomekop, flinging the door open in time to see Gnomekop run into the trees.

"Oh bollocks…" Henry groaned.

* * *

To Be Continued…

It seems like Lilo's toys, animated by Jumba's experimentations are on the loose. Sharp eyed readers will notice I lifted the characters of Gnomekop and Turbo Troll from Jackie Chan Adventures.


	4. Gnome Power!

Chapter Three: Gnome Power!

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

Pelekai Residence  
June 8, 2003,1245  
Kokaua Town, HI  
United States

"Jumba." Lindsay said, "Please tell me you built some form of location sensor into either Gnomekop or Turbo Troll, preferably both of them?"

"What do you take me for, irresponsible?" Jumba replied.

"In one word...yes." Lindsay replied.

"Ye of little faith." Jumba remarked.

"Let's go through the examples, shall we?" Henry added.

"First there was RoboTarantula attacking me!" Pleakley said.

"And Chuckles as well." Henry continued.

"And this recent mess with Gnomekop and Turbo Troll." Henry continued.

"And RoboTarantula shooting an electrical web into me." Pleakley replied.

"Pleakley we have something slightly more important than your little feud with Jumba over RoboTarantula." Lindsay admonished.

"For instance what of this tracking device?" Henry asked.

"Guys!" Lilo shouted, "I don't think we'd need tracking devices. Just follow the chaos."

"The girl may be right." Lindsay groaned.

"Best we let Cobra know." Henry said, digging into his pocket for his cell phone with a sigh.

"Not just yet." Lindsay said, "Jumba can track him, maybe we can catch him before he does too much damage."

Jumba ran back into the house and came out with a device that had two antennae protruding from it. He held it up and said, "It looks like Turbo Troll is heading towards Mrs. Hasegawa's fruit stand."

"With Gnomekop chasing him?" Henry asked.

"No, it doesn't look like he's acquired Turbo Troll's trail just yet...he appears to be moving in a search pattern." Jumba said as he and the group moved down a forest trail Lilo had pointed out for them to follow.

"That's good. Maybe we can catch him before he and Turbo Troll run into each other." Henry replied.

"What are Turbo Troll's whereabouts?" Lindsay asked, "And I'm almost afraid to ask this but I'm going to ask: what are Turbo Troll's motives?"

Lilo deadpanned, "Causing widespread chaos and destruction to steal magic from the Great Crystal. You know the Emperor of Troll Castle hates gnomes because they possess this magic and Gnomekop uses his powerbelt to stop Turbo Troll."

It was then that they heard Mrs. Hasegawa screaming.

"And enter Turbo Troll." Lindsay groaned as she and the others took off running in the direction of Mrs. Hasegawa's fruit stand.

"At least Gnomekop hasn't happened upon Turbo Troll just yet…" Henry began.

"Turbo Troll!" the shout rang out.

"Speak too soon much, Tresckow?" Lindsay snapped back.

Running into the clearing at the edge of town where Mrs. Hasegawa's fruit stand was located led them to see Turbo Troll standing atop one of the stalls and hurling melons at Gnomekop shouting, "Troll Strength!"

"Belt Blaster!" Gnomekop shouted, firing an energy burst from his power belt, obliterating the melon and splattering pulp around the area.

"I've got him..." Henry said.

"Henry, wait." Lindsay said, "Don't you think that it's a tad dangerous to try that right now?"

"Bollocks. He's distracted and thus its the perfect time to sneak up on him." Henry said, "I became rather adept at that sort of thing traipsing about Southern Africa over the years."

"Turbo Throw!" Turbo Troll said, spotting Henry and hurling a melon at him, clocking him in the face.

Lindsay ran up to him and said, semi-sarcastically, "Are you alright, Mr. Sneaky."

"I've felt better." Henry grumbled as he stood up.

"Belt blaster!" Gnomekop shouted as Turbo Troll attempted to lob another melon at him, and he promptly blasted it into pulpy fragments that landed all over Lindsay, Henry, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Jumba?" Henry asked as he got shakily to his feet.

"Must find Turbo Troll!" Gnomekop shouted as Turbo Troll ran off.

"Eh-heh-heh...Gnome power?" Jumba laughed weakly as both Henry and Lindsay glared at him.

* * *

Kokua Town Shopping Plaza  
June 8, 2003,1307  
Kokaua Town, HI  
United States

David had just finished his lunch at the Brick Oven Pizza in the Kokua Town Shopping Plaza when he noticed Turbo Troll running through the mall.

"Wha…?" David began as he laid eyes on it.

About ten minutes later as he was walking to the Quicksilver boutique he worked in he saw Gnomekop walking along the ground declaring, "Where is Turbo Troll, scourge of the elven realm..."

And then he sighted a sign displaying: Turbo Troll, On Sale at the Mall.

"Enemy mine!" Gnomekop declared.

"Why would he go to the mall?" Lindsay asked.

"Maybe he's a mall rat?" Lilo replied.

"Or conceivably he saw a sign that said, I don't know...Turbo Troll, On Sale at the Mall." Pleakley added, pointing to a banner strung between two street lights.

"Ok, Jumba, just what is your plan to capture Turbo Troll and Gnomekop?" Henry asked.

"A variation on a tried and true and ancient method of fishermen, a net." Jumba replied.

"And does this net electrify, explode or otherwise cause mayhem and damage?" Henry asked.

"Eh, not much." Jumba replied.

"Define not much." Henry asked.

"Well my newly created rocket propelled net launcher..." Jumba said, as he pulled a gray tubular device resembling a World War II era bazooka off his shoulder.

"You did not just use rocket propelled and net launcher in the same sentence, did you?" Lindsay began and she noticed the device, "That better not be an anti-tank weapon..."

"It isn't." Jumba said, "I just designed it after watching a few Earth war movies, like Saving Private Ryan."

"Right, in any case lets get moving before Gnomekop and Turbo Troll cause any more chaos." Henry replied as they ran across the mall parking lot into the mall.

"There he is!" Lilo shouted, as Turbo Troll ran up the bannister of the escalator.

"And...I...gotcha!" Jumba said, squeezing the trigger of the rocket propelled net launcher.

"Jumba, you might want to…" Henry began.

The rocket launcher boomed and the back blast scorched Pleakley. "Jumba...do you think that you could, oh I don't know...WATCH WHAT'S BEHIND YOU BEFORE YOU FIRE A ROCKET LAUNCHER!"

"Did you at least catch Turbo Troll?" Lindsay asked.

"Let's go see." Jumba replied and he ran over with the others to the far side of the escalator only to find Cobra Bubbles tangled in the net and Turbo Troll nowhere in sight.

"Oh no…" Lindsay groaned.

"Would you mind explaining this…" Cobra glowered at them.

"Well, you see it all started when Jumba went to go repair Lilo's toys after they got broken when she and Stitch were playing…" Lindsay began.

"So you left Jumba unsupervised around Lilo's toys?" Cobra replied.

"What do you want me to do, lock him in a metal box with a dozen or so padlocks?" Lindsay said as she tugged the net off of Cobra.

"Would that be with or without a straitjacket?" Henry added.

"The idea does have its merits." Cobra replied.

"Just what are you doing here? Is Chuckles with you too?" Lindsay asked.

"Actually yes. We believe to Cobra operative Firefly is on the island." Cobra replied.

"And if he finds Gnomekop or Turbo Troll..." Lindsay began.

"We'd best corral the wankers then." Henry interjected.

"Where do you think he went?" Cobra asked.

"According to this he is nearing the toy store…" Jumba replied.

"Turbo Troll..." Gnomekop said as he wandered into the toy store and promptly noticed a display with row after row of Turbo Trolls.

"A Battalion!" Gnomekop explained and let fly with his belt blaster.

A veritable stampede of panicked customers and toy store staff came running out of the shop.

"Gee," Lindsay remarked, "What was your first clue, Jumba, your little device or the panicked crowd running out of the store."

"Well, I might have guessed something else got them running..." Jumba quipped.

"Like another one of your inventions?" Lilo suggested.

The group entered the toy store and Henry said, "Fan out and look for him."

"We won't have to do much fanning out, look!" Lilo said.

Gnomekop was on top of a Turbo Troll, tearing at it with his teeth and punching it.

"Gotcha!" Jumba shouted and jumped after it, only for Gnomekop to dive out of the way, and run into the shelves.

"Conceal me brothers..." he said as he stood among several more Gnomekop figurines.

As Lindsay walked down that aisle she groaned, "You've got to be kidding me. This will be like finding a needle in a haystack."

Lilo tugged on Lindsay's pants leg and Lindsay crouched down to hear the girl's whisper and nodded. _Clever little girl._

Lilo shouted, "Oh my God! Turbo Troll captured the Gnome Princess!"

"The cad will pay!" shouted Gnomekop as he kicked over the figurine in front of him.

"Gotcha!" Jumba shouted and fired his net rocket launcher, only to accidentally set fire to a shelf behind him.

Gnomekop ran out in the ensuing chaos, running along the rails overlooking the edge of the shopping center.

"He sure moves fast for a runt." Lilo wryly observed.

"Ahem..." The irate toy store manager said as he approached the group.

Henry promptly headed over to the man, showing his ACME Badge, "Alright, I apologize for the damage. I'll have our legal department contact you..."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. The Firefly & the Baroness

Chapter Four: The Firefly and the Baroness

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

Kokua Town Shopping Plaza  
June 8, 2003,1307  
Kokaua Town, HI  
United States

"Henry, hurry up," Lindsay chided as Henry was talking to the irate toy store manager, "He's getting away. And you know he's crazy and could hurt somebody."

"Right," Henry replied, before turning to the irate toy store manager, "Listen, our legal department will be in touch."

"We'll handle this," Cobra Bubbles said, "Go chase down Gnomekop."

"You seemed awfully quick to get them out of here," Chuckles said.

"That was mostly to prevent Jumba from causing any more damage in here," Cobra replied.

"And cause more chaos elsewhere," Chuckles pointed out.

"Good point," Cobra replied, before turning to the toy store manager, "Yes, I'll vouch for the legal department of Mr. Tresckow' agency."

After a few more minutes of searching Henry exclaimed, "How bloody far can one action figure go?"

"Evidently Gnomekop's a free runner…" Lindsay replied as they watched Gnomekop running along the railing before jumping into the air, doing a somersault and then landing on his feet on a scaffolding where some remodeling was taking place. Then after jumping onto the shoulders of a surprised workman and leaping into the ceiling, through the open air conditioner duct.

"Oh bollocks…" Henry grumbled.

"Let me climb up there after him," Lilo said.

"Absolutely not," Lindsay snapped, grabbing a hold of Lilo's arm before she could follow Gnomekop up the scaffolding.

"But you guys can't fit in the AC duct," Lilo snapped, tugging at Lindsay's arm.

"However Stitch can," Henry replied.

"Jaba gaba..." Stitch said, and nodded.

"Be careful," Lilo warned as Stitch climbed into the AC duct.

"Now what of Turbo Troll? We still need to sort him out." Henry began.

"I can track him on scanner," Jumba said, holding up his device.

"Right, Pleakley, you and Jumba sort out Turbo Troll. We'll hunt down Gnomekop," Henry began.

_If I had any doubt that he served in the Rhodesian Army they'd be gone by now, after seeing how he just took charge like that._ Lindsay thought to herself.

"Ok, I get the concept of splitting up. Just why did you send Jumba and Pleakley by themselves after Turbo Troll?" Lindsay replied once Jumba and Pleakley were out of earshot.

"I might not have thought that one through entirely," Henry replied.

"Let's see, an alien inventor with a penchant for creating destructive machinery and a one eyed and very pliable 'expert' on planet Earth chasing down Jumba's invention all by themselves. That's a recipe for disaster if I ever saw one," Lindsay admonished.

"I do think it's a simple enough task that…" Henry began.

BOOM!

"You were saying?" Lindsay began.

"Wanker," Henry groaned.

It was around then that Henry's cell phone rang and he picked it up, "Tresckow..."

"Right, Jumba I'll put you two on speaker...hang on," Henry replied.

"I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" Jumba shouted.

"Yeah, for once there's an explosion around here that Jumba **_didn't_** cause," Pleakley added.

"What exploded?" Lindsay asked.

"The shopping center sign," Jumba replied.

"Ok, I admit it's a bit of an ugly monstrosity, but who blew it up..." Henry began before saying, "It's got to be that Firefly bloke."

"Alright, but why would he do that? Firefly tends to pride himself on sabotaging big and important targets, a garish neon colored sign isn't his style..." Lindsay began.

"Unless he was covering for something else," Henry concluded.

"Yes, but what?" Lindsay asked.

"If we answer that we've got it cracked," Henry replied.

* * *

Stitch followed Gnomekop at a distance through the air conditioner ducts, trying to stay out of sight as he stalked his quarry. But he and Gnomekop weren't alone lurking up in the air conditioner ducts.

Following the maintenance crawl space in the ceiling was none other than the COBRA saboteur, Firefly.

His face was concealed by the gray and black patterned balaclava, and a similar gray and black camouflage pair of pants and long sleeved shirt completed the look. He heard the sound of movement inside the light metal duct and knew that his quarry was near.

He had set up the net at the mouth of the air conditioner vent, because he knew that it was the only way out of the ducts unless his quarry wanted to circle back around.

_Not likely he'll do that._ Firefly thought to himself. _He knows Cobra Bubbles and his group are after him, and likely have picked up his trail._

_Patience_. Firefly thought, as he heard the rattling of the AC vent being opened by Gnomekop.

And as Gnomekop shimmied down the duct he found himself entangled in a net. Firefly grabbed the net, being quick to divest the gnome of his belt blaster. It was as he did so that he thought he heard something scurrying through the AC vents, but currently he had a struggling gnome to contend with at the moment.

* * *

Kokua Town Shopping Plaza  
June 8, 2003,1350  
Kokaua Town, HI  
United States

"For once there was an explosion around here that Jumba **_wasn't_** responsible for," Cobra Bubbles began, "But knowing who was behind it makes me almost wish Jumba did cause it."

"Right," Henry said, "Firefly's around here and that can only mean one thing, he's after someone or something."

Around then Stitch jumped down from a nearby air conditioner vent, landing amidst Lilo, Henry, Chuckles, Lindsay, and Cobra Bubbles.

Stitch began waving his arms around, frantically shouting, "Nala! Gnomekop…"

"What's he saying?" Lindsay crouched down as she asked Lilo.

"He's saying that some bad guy grabbed Gnomekop," Lilo said.

Stitch covered his mouth and forehead with his hands, leaving only his eyes showing.

"Firefly sighted," Henry replied, "Right, he's gotten a hold of Gnomekop, so our best bet is getting a hold of Turbo Troll."

"Let's hope Jumba and Pleakley can pull it off," Lindsay commented as she stood up.

"Wait," Cobra replied, "You sent Pleakley and Jumba after Turbo Troll?"

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time," Henry countered.

"We'd better see if we can't prevent anything else from exploding," Chuckles chimed in.

BOOM!

"We're too late for that," Cobra quipped.

As the group began to run out to the parking lot where the explosion had come from Lindsay quickly scooped Lilo up off the ground, carrying the little girl in her arms as best she could.

The group stopped in the parking lot where the Kokua Town Shopping Plaza sign lay in pieces in the parking lot. And a late model silver Mercedes Benz sedan was currently on fire.

"Uh oh," Lilo said.

"No one appears to be hurt, thank God," Henry began.

Lilo tugged on Lindsay's collar, "Different uh oh."

"Ok, what uh oh?" Lindsay asked as she turned to the little girl. _She's surprisingly calm for the fact that a sign and a car have exploded within the last **hour.**_

Lilo pointed to a red haired woman in her late thirties striding purposefully towards them with an angry expression on her face. Beside her was the toy store manager who was angrily pointing at their group.

"That's Mrs. Edmonds. She owns this shopping plaza and that's her car on fire," Lilo answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Right, I'll handle this piece," Henry said as he headed over to intercept Mrs. Edmonds.

"Great," Lindsay groaned, "What more could go wrong?"

FWOOM!

"Success! Success!" Jumba's excited shout echoed from the far side of the parking lot.

"JUMBA, WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU WHEN YOU FIRE A ROCKET LAUNCHER!" Pleakley's shrill wail followed.

"You had to ask?" Lilo replied, "Looks like Henry's got his hands full with Mrs. Edmonds."

"I'd better help him." Chuckles said, "Lindsay, go with Cobra and get the rest of these folks home. I have a feeling Firefly's gonna pay a visit sooner or later."

Lindsay headed with Lilo and Stitch over to the car Cobra and Chuckles had taken to the mall. _I just hope that lunatic Jumba caught Turbo Troll **without** causing any more damage._

* * *

Cobra Safehouse  
June 8, 2003,1437  
Kokaua Town, HI  
United States

"Troll armies are amassing! Gnomekop must be liberated!" Gnomekop bellowed as he struggled against the ropes binding his hands and feet.

"What is he talking about?" The Baroness said as she raised an eyebrow behind the glasses she wore.

"Does it matter?" Firefly said as he started to open up a suitcase and removed a false bottom. He started to rig several straps and chains inside it, the better to hold Gnomekop in place.

"Time for you to take a trip," Firefly said as he headed over to the kitchen table where Gnomekop sat.

"Gnomekop escaped the Four Eyed Giant's forces." Gnomekop glowered as Firefly approached.

"Four Eyed Giant?" The Baroness replied.

Gnomekop fixed his glare on the dark haired woman in the black catsuit with the glasses and then declared, "And he will escape you as well."

"Four Eyed Giant, huh? Wonder if he means those aliens Stryver was talking about back at the Embassy," The Baroness asked.

"Does it matter?" Firefly said, eyes glaring as he carried Gnomekop towards the suitcase.

"Why send just one robot when we can grab more technology?" The Baroness replied.

"Hmm..." Firefly thought as he stopped in his tracks.

"ENEMY MINE!" Gnomekop shouted as he noticed a half page advertisement showing a photo of Turbo Troll, mentioning that particular toy being on sale at the Kokua Town Shopping Center.

The Baroness glanced down at the newspaper advertisment showing a picture of Turbo Troll. _Now I think we have found the best way to convince Gnomekop to work with us..._

"Gnomekop, we've just received word that Turbo Troll has claimed the Four Eyed Giant's fortress as his own," The Baroness said.

"I WILL HAVE HIS HEAD!" Gnomekop bellowed.

"That's the spirit," The Baroness said, "Now are you willing to work with us?"

"Yes," Gnomekop replied, "Gnomekop is willing to work with your organization...whatever it is."

"COBRA, we work for COBRA," Baroness said.

Firefly set Gnomekop on the table, cutting his bonds and handing back his power belt. "I believe you'll need this."

"Now, would you be willing to guide us to the Four Eyed Giant's fortress?" The Baroness asked.

"Certainly..." Gnomekop began.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	6. Surveillance and the Pact

Chapter Five: Surveillance and The Pact With Turbo Troll

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

Pelekai Residence  
8 June 2003, 1522  
Kokua Town, HI  
United States

"Ok...RoboTarantula activated," Jumba said as he turned the switch that activated his robotic tarantula.

"Good...and it only mistook me for an intruder_ twice_ before you managed to adjust it!" Pleakley shouted.

"Wocka. Wocka. Wocka," RoboTarantula chanted as it skittered off the workbench.

"And you _**still**_ haven't changed its speech?" Pleakley said.

"Hey, adjusting its sensors and recognition software took a lot more work than I expected," Jumba said as he reached into a cabinet and pulled out a trio of robotic skunks about as long as Stitch lying on his side.

"Jumba," Lindsay's voice could be heard outside the door before it opened, "Do you have any more...yike..."

Lindsay barely moved her leg out of the way as RoboTarantula skittered away from Jumba's workshop and up the nearest wall.

"What's a yike?" Jumba said.

"An expression like oh, in the context of me trying to avoid getting tripped by RoboTarantula," Lindsay countered, "And anyway I was going to ask do you have any more information about how to shut down Gnomekop or Turbo Troll?"

"Well, actually I didn't build off switches into either of them. So we might need to wait until their batteries run out," Jumba replied.

"First off, why does it **_not_** surprise me that you didn't design off switches into either Gnomekop or Turbo Troll? And how long would that be before their batteries run out?" Lindsay asked.

"Uh, well..." Jumba said.

"Ballpark figure?" Lindsay prompted.

"Erh, well...there is the matter of the photovoltaic panelling I built into both robots and..." Jumba replied, scratching his head.

"Solar panels. You built _solar panels_ into two very destructive robots, meaning they can extend their battery lives?" Lindsay began, "So assuming they don't use the solar panels, how long will they last."

"About fifteen or so hours. However the solar panels automatically activate when battery levels are detected to be at 20%," Jumba replied.

The sound of the front door opening rather violently and smacking against the wall could be heard together with Chuckles guffawing loudly.

"Oh shut it, wanker!" Henry could be heard over the laughter.

_Now what?_ Lindsay thought to herself as she headed downstairs with Pleakley and Jumba behind her.

As Lindsay reached the foot of the stairs, with Pleakley and Jumba in tow, she saw an irate Henry Tresckow come clomping into the foyer.

"Let me guess, Mrs. Edmonds wants to sue the ACME Detective Agency for many times the cost of the sign and the car," Lindsay countered.

"Whahahahahahaha!" Chuckles laughed, as he wiped a tear from his right eye, "Not at all."

"Leave it alone," Henry growled.

"Guys, what happened?" Lindsay interjected.

"Well, Henry was able to talk Mrs. Edmonds out of a lawsuit," Chuckles said.

"That sounds good," Lindsay replied.

"Evidently Mrs. Edmonds is divorced. And she's also, what's that bloody word again? Oh, she's also a puma," Henry replied sourly.

At this Lindsay burst out laughing, her left palm against the wall. She barely managed to sputter a reply, "You mean a cougar?"

"Yes, that," Henry replied.

Chuckles let out another roar of laughter, hands clutching his abdomen, doubled over.

"How the Hell is that funny?" Henry commented, "She was hitting on you as well."

"Well," Chuckles said, "I think you wound up taking the cake because, in her words, 'You've got that dreamy accent'."

"She was also quite taken with your Southern twang," Henry replied.

"Alright, amorous divorced ladies aside, it seems like you guys were successful in preventing a lawsuit," Lindsay replied, and with a smirk added, "And one of you could well have even scored a date this weekend."

"Sorry, she's not my type," Henry replied before noticing RoboTarantula crawling across the ceiling, "And is there a reason that Jumba just activated the house's sole security system?"

"Hah, not the only security system...I've made some more security devices," Jumba said as he walked back up the stairs.

"Jumba," Lindsay called up after him, "just what kind of insane device did you create this time!"

"Well, if there are Cobras slithering around we probably could do with some help," Henry offered.

"And what would you do to help?" Lindsay asked.

"Well I could put several hundred meters of concertina wire around the house, maybe add a couple of landmines…" Henry joked.

"Henry, first off this isn't South Africa and second I think that might violate one or two zoning ordinances around here," Lindsay replied.

"Hah!" Jumba said as he came down the staircase holding a large box in his hands, "I've got something even better than landmines."

He set the box on the floor and put four identical robotic skunks side by side and declared, "Behold, the bouncing skunk bomb."

"So what the hell do these Pepe Le Pew lookalikes do?" Henry replied.

"Warner Brothers references aside," Lindsay added, "you did not just use the word skunk and _bomb_ in the same sentence did you?"

"Well, it's not a bomb per se," Jumba replied.

"Oh, then what is it...exactly?" Henry asked.

"Oh it's actually a mobile odor generator and projector," Jumba said, "I can modify it to emit nearly any smell that exists on Earth. In this case I decided skunk would be the most appropriate setting."

"Why not just set it to waste treatment plant?" Henry commented.

"Well, I didn't think to add that one in, however it is good idea..." Jumba replied.

"Henry, don't give that man any _more_ demented ideas." Lindsay replied.

Jumba began activating the devices, and they started bouncing around the house like their inspiration.

"Right, we've at least got _something_ to help keep the house safe," Henry began, "So what's the situation with Turbo Troll?"

"Cobra Bubbles is with him, hopefully he can convince Turbo Troll to help us deal with Gnomekop. I've got Pleakley keeping an eye on Lilo and Stitch," Lindsay replied.

"Right, I'll see if Cobra needs a hand," Henry replied.

"And I'll help Chuckles look over the tapes from the shopping center," Lindsay replied, "Maybe we can get lucky…"

Henry snickered, causing Lindsay to blush slightly before replying, "Get your mind **_out_** of the gutter, Tresckow!"

* * *

Turbo Troll was currently sitting in an antique birdcage in the attic of the Pelekai house. He stared impassively back at Cobra Bubbles, having said nothing since the four eyed fiend with the net launcher had caught him earlier.

"We can sit here all day and all night saying nothing or we can have a discussion regarding your friend, Gnomekop," Cobra replied, "But you're not getting out of that cage if you don't help us out."

The attic door opened as Henry walked into the room, "We got that business with the shopping center taken care of,"

"Good," Cobra Bubbles replied.

"Right, Lindsay got me up to speed about this entire Turbo Troll piece." Henry added.

"And I could hear the two of you arguing with Jumba quite nicely," Cobra Bubbles said, "And we've got the house sorted out, however there's one vulnerability we need to cover."

"Let me guess, Nani?" Henry replied.

"Precisely. Firefly might try to target her next to try to get after Lilo to get her to turn over Turbo Troll," Cobra said, "I need you and Lindsay to trail her from work and back to the house."

"Right," Henry said and stepped out of the room.

"Now, sorry for the interruption," Cobra Bubbles said, addressing Turbo Troll once again.

Turbo Troll remained silent.

_This is gonna take a while._ Cobra Bubbles thought.

* * *

Stitch was literally climbing up the walls, following RoboTarantula. It wasn't that he didn't trust his creator's latest invention, far from it. He was curious to see how it worked. His quicksilver brain was running a mile a minute.

Rapidly assessing capabilities of potential foes was something built into his thinking, thanks to Dr. Jookiba.

"Pooka pooka!" Stitch shouted.

RoboTarantula turned around._ Not especially agile,_ Stitch thought. _Looks like it relies on stealth and coming in at unusual angles._

The large robot spider regarded Stitch and then continued on its way, skittering through the shadows._ It can cover places I can't get to._

He continued his climbing around on the ceiling, his sharp ears taking in every sound in the house and even a certain radius outside of it. He could hear Cobra Bubbles upstairs trying to talk to a silent and recalcitrant Turbo Troll, Lindsay and Chuckles in the living room with Lilo watching some security tapes from the mall, and Jumba tooling around in his workshop.

He could hear Henry walking down the stairs, to the living room only to be intercepted by Pleakley.

"Hey, Henry, real quick," Pleakley asked, "Should I go for a red muumuu or an orange one?"

"I'm not exactly an authority on alien fashion, Pleakley," Henry replied, "Maybe you should ask Nani when she gets home."

"Oh, ok. Nani has better fashion sense," Pleakley said.

Stitch could hear Henry just about running down the staircase and then heading into the living room. He followed the Rhodesian, who glanced up and said, "Gonna have a look at the surveillance footage."

_Maybe I can help._ Stitch thought. _My vision might be able to make out details that the video resolution can't._

He hopped off the ceiling, onto the floor just slightly behind and to Henry's right as he entered the living room. This prompted both Chuckles and Lindsay to turn their heads.

"Any luck?" Henry asked.

"Nothing we don't already know, I'm afraid," Lindsay said, "Namely that Firefly ran off with Gnomekop in the chaos after Mrs. Edmonds' car exploded."

"Alright," Henry replied softly, as he saw Firefly heading around a corner.

"Wait!" Lilo said, "Freeze the camera."

Chuckles hit the pause button. "What did you see?"

"That black SUV…" Lilo replied, "It wasn't in front of the mall till just before the car exploded."

"So that's how he got away," Henry replied.

"Who's the lady with the glasses?" Lilo asked.

"That's Baroness Anastasia Cisarovna, or the Baroness. She's an espionage expert in Cobra," Chuckles replied, "Not someone you want to run into."

"Good eye, Lilo," Lindsay smiled and playfully ruffled the little girl's hair.

"Hey..." Lilo groaned and reached up to straighten in.

"Lindsay, Cobra needs us to keep an eye on Nani, just in case..." Henry replied as he grabbed the keys to the white Nissan and headed for the front door.

Lindsay grabbed a hold of her purse, before hurrying after him.

"Henry will you slow down," Lindsay said, grabbing a hold of his right arm, around his tricep, "Do you think you could give me slightly more than a two minute warning?"

"Hell, I've done missions that had briefings that were about that short," Henry countered, turning around to face her.

"Tresckow, this isn't the Rhodesian Army _or_ the South African Army," Lindsay replied, sourly, "We do need to sort out the route and any possible cover."

"Well we can always say we're tourists in a rental car," Henry said.

"And of course they're not likely to wonder overmuch about a man and a woman driving together," Lindsay replied, "fair enough."

_Oh this is too easy._ Lindsay thought, slyly grinning, "Of course if your girlfriend sees us we might be in for some drama."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Lindsay, she isn't my girlfriend. She isn't even my type," Henry replied as he opened the door to let Lindsay outside ahead of him.

"She can't help herself, what with that 'dreamy accent'...which she clearly likes. You better be careful with that, Tresckow," Lindsay needled, smile widening._ Of course I agree with Mrs. Edmonds._

Despite himself Henry grinned, "I do suppose I can function as a Rhodesian James Bond."

"Sean Connery or Pierce Brosnan?" Lindsay replied, as Henry opened the passenger side door to let her take her seat. _That smile of hers can met a sodding glacier._

"What is it you Yanks say? Decisions, decisions," Henry replied before closing the door, heading over to the driver's seat and then starting the car and driving away.

Stitch, who had been eavesdropping on the entire conversation from the ceiling above, thought to himself. _Humans are so weird. I wonder if those two were just arguing or what Pleakley called 'flirting'?_

Cobra Bubbles came back down the staircase, "Lilo, as the expert in Gnomekop and Turbo Troll I need your help."

"Ok, I'm on my way," Lilo replied.

* * *

In over thirty years as a CIA case officer and several more ex-officio in his capacity as a social worker Cobra Bubbles thought he had seen it all. Today was a day that decidedly challenged that thought.

Lilo entered the attic, and said, "Turbo Troll, I bring news from the Emperor of Troll Castle."

"If you are an envoy of Troll Castle," Turbo Troll began, "Prove it."

Lilo reached into the pocket of her little blue denim shorts and revealed a black shield with a single lightning bolt in the center, a Turbo Troll sitting atop a motorcycle at the top of the lightning bolt.

Then she dropped to one knee and held the shield up.

"The child brings the coin of the realm," Turbo Troll replied, "Very well, I will hear what you have to say."

"The Cobra forces have signed an alliance with the Gnome Princess," Lilo began, "And they want to steal the Great Crystal."

"And that means what to me?" Turbo Troll said.

"It means that your boss, The Emperor of Troll Castle," Lilo replied, pausing for dramatic effect, "would be very upset."

"Hmm…" Turbo Troll began, before pointing at Cobra Bubbles, "But isn't that one named Cobra?"

"No relation," Cobra Bubbles replied.

"The Emperor of Troll Castle himself wants you to prevent Cobra from stealing the Great Crystal," Lilo said, and then added a conspiratorial whisper, "So that you can get close enough to steal the Great Crystal."

Turbo Troll replied, "I'm listening."

Lilo replied, "You'll need to be convincing though, you might even need to do things like work with Gnomekop to prevent Cobra from stealing the Great Crystal."

Turbo Troll said, "Double-crossing is what trolls do best. However I do want confirmation that the Emperor himself made these orders."

"I will need to confer with the Emperor of Troll Castle…" Lilo replied as she headed for the attic door.

Cobra Bubbles followed her out. And as the attic door closed he knelt down beside Lilo in the hallway, "Great improvisation, Lilo. However we might be having some issues with your little pact. And how to convince Turbo Troll that everything you said was the truth. Unless you use judicious video editing…"

Cobra Bubbles grumbled, "I never thought I'd say this, but we might be needing Jumba's creativity."

"Yeah," Lilo said.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	7. Bikinis, Tradecraft, and Firefly

Chapter Six: Bikinis, Tradecraft, and Firefly

Disclaimer: Same as before…

* * *

Kapaa Beach Park  
8 June 2003, 1611  
Kapaa, HI  
United States

Nani Pelekai stood up in the lifeguard tower at Kapaa Beach Park. _Why do I get the weird sensation that I'm being watched? _

She took a quick glance at her cell phone, seeing a missed call from David from around lunch time. _I wonder if it's over that? Of all the days to fill in for Karen in Kapaa? I don't get off for almost an hour and...Why do I feel like someone's watching me._

Nani glanced back out at the ocean, at the beachgoers playing in the surf and a couple folks surfing. The skies were slightly cloudy. And together with the crashing of the waves she could hear the lyrics of a song from the radio in the lifeguard tower.

"_It was an Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, that she wore for the first time today. An Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini so in the locker she wanted to stay._"

Nani thought she vaguely recognized the white Nissan Sentra that had pulled into the parking lot about five minutes ago. But she couldn't be too sure about the occupants, because they'd parked it an an angle that would have the sun in her eyes.

_Must be Lindsay or Henry, _Nani thought. _But what would they be doing hanging around the beach?_

* * *

Five minutes earlier.

Henry put the car in park, leaving the engine running as he glanced out over the beach parking lot and the crowd.

_Not bad tradecraft at all, Tresckow, _Lindsay thought from the car's passenger seat. _Parking with the sun behind us. It'll make it harder for Nani to know we're watching her. _

After another scan of the beach Henry said, "Doesn't look like there's anything suspicious, yet."

"Great," Lindsay replied, "Now for the people watching part."

The car radio played a soundbite of news, "According to the BBC public opinion polls in Russia on Ivan Radek continue to show the former army general in a favorable light."

Lindsay sighed as she switched the radio off, "He'll start World War III if he's ever elected."

"Why so keen on Russian politics?" Henry replied.

"I studied abroad in Russia after college and taught English there for almost two years after college," Lindsay replied.

"Interesting," Henry said. _This might be something to discuss later on._

"What, did you think I went straight into the CIA as soon as I graduated college?" Lindsay replied.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Henry replied.

"And what about you, Henry?" Lindsay asked as they both kept their eyes on the parking lot and the beach, "Had you been a soldier your whole life?"

"More or less," Henry replied, "But I did manage to finish my degree, albeit in six years instead of four because of my National Service."

"Well, I could always say you were a slow learner," Lindsay smirked.

"You try getting your degree when your education is interrupted by six week stints of military duty even after your initial term was up. And these are six weeks with one of the more forward deployed regiments of the Rhodesian Army," Henry countered.

"Where did you go to school?" Lindsay asked. _Of course I know this from his dossier, but I do want to know more about the man than what's on paper. _

"Rhodes University, in Grahamstown, South Africa," Henry replied.

"_She was afraid to come out of the locker. She was nervous as she could be. She was afraid to come out of the locker. She was afraid that somebody would see,_" The song's lyrics echoed into the car.

_Two can play at the teasing game, _Henry thought with a grin.

"I can't help but notice a parallel between the song on the radio and the knot just above the collar of your t-shirt," Henry commented.

"_One. Two. Three. Four. Tell the people what she wore,_" the song continued.

"We do have to look like we're nothing more than a couple tourists in a rental car," Lindsay replied.

"I can't help but notice, however, the connection of your swimwear and that song," Henry smirked.

"That was entirely a coincidence, Tresckow," Lindsay replied.

"_It was an Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, that she wore for the first time today. An Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini so in the locker she wanted to stay,_" the song continued.

"Oi," Henry began, "Silver Mercedes to the left. Far end of the parking lot."

"I'd call that bad tradecraft," Lindsay replied, recognizing the bespectacled raven haired woman in the driver's seat. She wrote down the license plate number on a scrap of paper and stuck it in a hidden pocket sewn just above the hem of the short denim skirt she wore.

"Well she is a baroness," Henry observed.

"And she's also an espionage expert," Lindsay replied, "So why pick such a conspicuous vehicle?"

"Wonder if she's got a team around here?" Henry asked.

"Well, if anything we'd better just maintain our cover. Just a couple going to the beach," Lindsay said with a wink.

"Of course," Henry deadpanned as he stepped out of the car after shutting the motor off. He could hear and see Lindsay following his lead.

He grabbed a bag out of the back seat of the car before heading out to the beach. Setting the bag down he pulled out a towel and spread it out onto the sand. His eyes moved to the left as Lindsay tugged on the hem of her Phillies t-shirt, pulling the garment over her head and setting it onto the towel.

Henry shed his own Springboks t-shirt, setting it beside Lindsay's as she tugged her skirt down and setting them beside her flip flops, revealing that indeed she was wearing a yellow polka dot bikini underneath her clothes.

"It seems I was right on the matter of your swimwear," Henry quipped. _But damn does she wear it well._

Lindsay fixed him with a mild smirk and headed for the water at a sprint, looking for all the world like a girl on vacation. Returning the smirk with a grin of his own Henry followed Lindsay to the water, diving in, going underneath a breaking wave.

"Henry?" Lindsay began, when she noticed he hadn't surfaced, standing in the waist deep water.

_A man can drown in less than six inches of water, _Lindsay thought just as a pair of arms grabbed her from behind.

"Haha!" Henry laughed from behind her, having just surfaced. With a twist at his hips he pulled them both into the water.

"God, Henry, don't do that again! I thought you got swept out to sea in an undertow!" Lindsay snapped as she surfaced, sputtering sea water and rising to her feet.

"Nope, just saw the perfect opportunity to use the element of surprise," Henry replied.

Despite herself Lindsay laughed as well, "You got me, Sneaky."

The Rhodesian laughed as he let go of her. After a bit more goofing around in the waves, the better to maintain their cover as a tourist couple on vacation, Henry and Lindsay began to swim and then wade out of the sea.

When they'd reached somewhat shallower water Lindsay kicked a leg out, causing Henry to trip forward in a splash of seawater and foam.

Laughing Lindsay walked from the surf, exclaiming, "_Now _we're even."

With that she walked with a slight sashay of her hips as Henry stood back up, sputtering water. He got to his feet, following her out of the water back to the beach. He noticed his eyes immediately moved to the swaying of her hips as she walked out of the water.

* * *

_That __**was **__Henry and Lindsay, _Nani thought as she focused on the two with her binoculars before tucking them away. _I wonder what they're doing out here? Probably just scoping around the island and taking some time to just mess around in the water. Oh well. Back to some people watching._

Nani noticed, briefly, the woman in the black bikini sunning herself about twenty paces from the lifeguard tower. There was a certain arrogant aloofness about the dark haired woman.

_Just another rich haole, _Nani concluded.

Nani, of course, was unaware that she had just caught sight of the Baroness. Nor did she know that the Baroness was watching her.

_So this is where the elder Pelekai sister works, _The Baroness thought. _Useful information in case we need to take a hostage. _

She had initially wondered about the couple she had seen in the white Nissan Sentra earlier until she saw them start to frolic in the surf. _Tourists. Most likely, but my instincts say there's more to those two than meets the eye. _

She hadn't survived years in Romania's intelligence services and later in Cobra's service by being mentally lazy. _Alright, the brunette wearing the yellow bikini under the Phillies T-shirt and denim skirt and the dark haired fellow with the Springbok's T-shirt and tan shorts are going to be people I'll keep a watch out for today._

She checked her cell phone, seeing a message from Firefly. _Reconnaissance on the Pelekai house as well. Good idea. _

* * *

Pelekai Residence  
8 June 2003, 1615  
Kokua Town, HI  
United States

Firefly hid in the woods behind the house, up in a tree. Gnomekop was perched on his shoulder as both of them were using binoculars to get a longer range view of the Pelekai residence.

He had noticed that Nani Pelekai's green Jeep Renegade wasn't in the parking space underneath the house. _The better to sneak into the house._

_It'd be a bit too hard for me to sneak closer to the house, it'll be best to wait until nightfall...unless, _Firefly thought before his eyes rested on Gnomekop, moving away from his binoculars.

"Gnomekop," Firefly began, "I need you to get a closer look at the Four Eyed Giant's fortress. But do not engage Turbo Troll even if you see him. They must not know you are here."

"Gnome power!" Gnomekop shouted and jumped down from the tree branch.

_Oh crap, _Firefly thought.

Gnomekop ran directly towards the house saying, "Must find Turbo Troll."

_You idiot..._Firefly thought to himself as Gnomekop ran across the grass, vaulting up onto the front steps of the house only to encounter Turbo Troll on the landing.

"Turbo Troll!" Gnomekop bellowed angrily, beating his chest with a roar and charged forward.

Turbo Troll let out a hissing rasp and met Gnomekop's charge and the two grappled with each other on the landing of the stairs leading up to the front door.

"Gnome power!" Gnomekop shouted.

"Troll strength!" Turbo Troll shouted back.

"Gotcha!" Jumba shouted as he attempted to aim his rocket powered net launcher to ensnare both Gnomekop and Turbo Troll. However he stepped on one of Lilo's roller skates and wound up falling backward and launching his net up into the air. The net, obeying the laws of physics, went up and then landed on Jumba.

Pleakley, who had heard the commotion, ran outside to help Jumba. Once he got outside he started shouting, "Oh no! Oh no! Robots going nuts! Jumba's been snared! Gotta help! Gotta help!"

"No! Pleakley don't grab the…" Jumba began just as Pleakley's three fingered hands grabbed hold of the net.

"ZOOWWWWWW!" The two aliens shouted in stereo as electricity coursed through them.

_Maybe I can go grab Turbo Troll while those two are distracted, _Firefly thought.

Firefly sneaked through the woods, unaware that he was being watched…

Stitch, thanks to his enhanced hearing, could hear the sound of rustling through the grass. The distinct bellow from Gnomekop as he sighted Turbo Troll was a dead giveaway as to who was causing said rustling.

_And it sounds like Jumba and Pleakley failed to capture them, _Stitch thought. Running outside in time to see Firefly approaching, trying to grab a hold of Turbo Troll.

_Gotta act now,_ Stitch thought. He saw one of the bouncing skunk bombs just then and leaped from the underside of the eaves of the house where he had been literally hanging around.

Then he grabbed it and ran towards Firefly, pointing the tail end of the bouncing skunk at Firefly. A cocktail of liquid skunk scent from the onboard odor generator and pepper spray splattered into Firefly's face, soaking through his balaclava.

"GAH!" Firefly shouted at the combination of smelling concentrated skunk stench and being burned by pepper spray.

"Baka Zika!" Stitch shouted as he jumped upward, rolling into a ball intending to hit Firefly in the stomach.

However Stitch wound up impacting somewhat lower than Firefly's stomach…

"OH MAMA THAT HURTS!" Firefly shouted as he fell to the ground.

Stitch laughed as he unrolled from his ball shape and landed, feet first, onto Firefly's stomach.

"OW! KAMEHAMEHA!" Firefly shouted.

"Hahahahaha! Choota!" Stitch laughed.

Stitch jumped up again only to be struck by a blast from Gnomekop.

"Belt Blaster!" Gnomekop shouted.

Firefly staggered to his feet as Stitch was shot out of mid air.

Gnomekop ran by him, "We must withdraw!"

_We wouldn't have needed to 'withdraw' if __**you **__hadn't gone nuts and try to attack Turbo Troll, _Firefly thought as he staggered and managed to run into the woods. Arguing right now would be a stupid idea, especially given Stitch was rising to his feet.

* * *

Cobra Safehouse  
June 8, 2003,1740  
Kokaua Town, HI  
United States

The Baroness stepped out of the shower just in time to see Firefly stomping into the house with Gnomekop in tow, eyes bloodshot and red.

"What happened to you?" The Baroness said.

"Two words - Gnomekop," Firefly growled.

"Technically Gnomekop is only one word," Baroness replied.

"Whatever," Firefly snapped.

Gnomekop bristled and said, "I sighted Turbo Troll, the Scourge of the Elven Realm and…"

"That's _**not**_ how you carry out reconnaissance!" Firefly snapped, "They shouldn't have even known we were there!"

"We learned that Turbo Troll is working in conjunction with the Four Eyed Giant and has claimed his stronghold _and _its formidable defenses," Gnomekop protested.

"We did," Firefly said, "And I got attacked by said formidable defenses that include a mechanical skunk that sprays a very nasty mixture of skunk scent and pepper spray at the same time."

"I thought it smelled bad in here," the Baroness replied.

"Ha ha ha," Firefly grumbled, "I'm off to go take a shower."

"Firefly, you might not want to…" the Baroness began.

"Oh shut it," Firefly grumbled as he stomped into the bathroom before slamming the door shut.

"Suit yourself," the Baroness said, "You'll see that pepper spray tends to be aggravated by water."

The hissing and splashing sound shower starting up could be heard and a few seconds later another drowned it out. Firefly's agonized screams as the pepper spray on his face reactivated.

"AAAIIIEEEEEEE! ARGGHH!"

"Well, you can't say I didn't warn you," the Baroness deadpanned as she went back to sketching out a diagram of the Pelekai household.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	8. Tradecraft, Preparation, and Facehuggers

Chapter Seven: Tradecraft, Preparation, and Facehuggers

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

Enroute to Kokua Town  
8 June 2003, 1750  
Near Kokua Town, HI  
United States

"Oh this isn't good," Lindsay groaned as she listened to the telephone call.

"What isn't good?" Henry replied.

Lindsay covered the mouthpiece of her cell phone before she responded, "Evidently Firefly with Gnomekop in tow tried to raid the house."

"Did they manage to get anything or anyone?" Henry asked.

"They didn't," Lindsay replied, "Thank God."

"Well we at least know Jumba's inventions can be helpful in a pinch, as you Yanks say," Henry replied.

"Not entirely," Lindsay replied, "Evidently Jumba got ensnared with his own net. And shocked by it too."

"How the devil did he do that?" Henry asked, as they took the turn towards Kokua Town.

* * *

Pelekai Residence  
8 June 2003, 1744  
Kokua Town, HI  
United States

"How did you two get ensnared in your own net?" Cobra Bubbles asked as he used an insulated pole with a hook on it to pull the net off of Jumba and Pleakley.

"It was accident," Jumba said, pointing at a roller skate he had stepped on while trying to fire his rocket propelled net launcher.

"That explains it," Cobra replied.

"Henry and Lindsay are on their way back," Chuckles said, "And it sounds like they spotted the Baroness at Kapaa Beach Park."

"Who's the Baroness?" Pleakley asked, brushing soot off of the red and white muumuu he was wearing.

"She's a Cobra espionage expert," Chuckles replied, "Used to work for Romania's intelligence services. And she was too ruthless even for them."

"There was some other fellow too," Jumba said, "A man in grey and black camouflage with a mask."

"That was Firefly," Chuckles supplied, "Cobra's sabotage expert. He's the one who blew up the sign and Mrs. Edmonds' car."

"Well, there's some good news," Jumba said.

"Oh, what's that?" Cobra said.

"My bouncing skunk bomb works!" Jumba said, "And Stitch was able to drive off Firefly."

"At least for now," Chuckles said, "If I know those snakes, they'll be back with another plan."

"And we'll be ready for them," Jumba said.

"With what?" Cobra replied.

"Behold!" Jumba said, reaching into his pocket and tapping on a button for the remote.

From a hidden panel came what looked like a large can of Fosters with a sprinkler head on top and mechanical arms and legs.

"That looks like walking cherry bomb," Lilo asked as she walked out onto the porch.

"Eh, close, except it's not designed to explode unless its self destruct mechanism is engaged," Jumba replied.

"Ok, what _does_ it do?" Cobra asked.

"It's designed to spray concentrated pepper spray and skunk scent in a 360 degree radius for several feet. And if it's taken a certain radius from the house it will explode. I am a genius. Hahahahaha!" Jumba replied, lying on his back and giving a great belly laugh.

"More like a lunatic," Chuckles groaned, "And we have no idea where Firefly and the Baroness are so we will have to wait till they..."

"Guys…" Lilo began.

"Given what just happened we won't have long to wait," Cobra added.

"Guys…" Lilo continued, a bit more insistently.

"Well, maybe I can invent some other protective measures for the house," Jumba continued.

"Guys!" Lilo shouted.

"What does little girl want?" Jumba asked.

"Didn't you build location sensors into Gnomekop and Turbo Troll?" Lilo replied.

"Hey, little girl is right!" Jumba declared, "We can track Firefly's movements based on where Gnomekop is."

"That is good news," Cobra said.

"And everyone's gotten home in time for us to let them know about it," Chuckles replied as they all saw Nani's jeep coming up the road with Henry and Lindsay following not too far behind.

* * *

"Were you guys following me at Kapaa Beach Park?" Nani asked Henry and Lindsay as the entire group had assembled in the kitchen.

Lindsay looked slightly chagrined that she had been spotted. _You're not much of a spy if you can't follow someone __**without **__being detected, as my old instructors used to say. _

"Yes," Henry replied without hesitation.

_Not helping, Tresckow,_ Lindsay thought, fixing him with a glare.

"Why?" Nani asked.

"Well, for one thing you picked up a rather dangerous watcher," Henry replied, "The Baroness, a Cobra espionage expert to be precise."

"So while this dangerous Cobra espionage expert was watching me you two were messing around in the surf?" Nani asked.

"Now wait just a minute," Lindsay countered, standing up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Alright," Chuckles said, putting a hand on Lindsay's shoulder, "Nani, what Lindsay and Henry were doing was good countersurveillance."

"What's that?" Nani asked.

"It's precautions we take when we're being watched," Lindsay replied, as she sat back down, "The point of that is to bore whoever is watching you. For instance if your car's being tailed don't run yellow lights, or perform illegal u-turns or do something Evil Knievel-like."

"You want to convince them that you're anything but a spy," Cobra added.

"Basically all we wanted the Baroness to see was just a normal tourist couple," Lindsay added. _Way to force our hand, Tresckow. Methods of tradecraft aren't things that the Pelekais should know about._

"Ok, I get it," Nani said, "But what if the Baroness wanted to grab me or something?"

"Chances are she wouldn't have tried anything by herself and at a crowded beach," Henry began, "Too many witnesses. Now, do you work late at either job that you have?"

"Sometimes I get the early shift when I'm at the Concierge at the Marriott," Nani replied.

"Right, that's when you're most vulnerable," Henry replied.

"Do you have sick days you can use?" Lindsay asked, "Maybe take a couple while we take care of this."

"I can't do that!" Nani protested, "I have Lilo to support and not to mention bills to pay."

"And besides that might alert the Baroness that we're onto their little operation," Chuckles said.

"She probably is already aware of it, given Firefly and Gnomekop's failed attempt to reconnoiter the house," Cobra said.

"Right," Henry replied, "So looks like they've got two options, either make a move tonight or give up."

"But then again they probably know we're on the alert tonight," Lindsay added, "So why not wait us out till we get complacent."

"Always a good choice," Henry replied.

"Unless, of course, The Baroness and Firefly are working on a timeline," Chuckles said, "If it's just those two here on Kauai that means they're just part of a small advance team."

"Meaning they don't have a lot of resources and the like," Henry added.

"And the probably have to justify expense of running an intelligence operation out here," Lindsay replied.

"So they're likely to try and pull something off within the next day or so," Henry concluded.

"Or they're likely to try and wait us out if they're playing the long game," Lindsay countered.

"How many bosses have you had that are the very patient sort?" Henry asked, "_Especially _when trying to justify expenses for new and likely unproven operations."

_You __**do **__make a good point, Tresckow, _Lindsay thought to herself, before saying, "Alright, if that's the case…"

"Then we're ready for them," Lilo said, "Right Stitch!"

"Jabba Gabba!" Stitch replied, laughing.

"Alright, we know what we need to do," Cobra said, "Let's make sure that the Baroness and Firefly get a good reception."

The group broke and as they did, Lindsay walked up to Henry and said, "We need to talk."

"Alright," Henry replied.

"Meet me in the living room," Lindsay replied.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Lindsay asked as Henry walked into the living room.

"What was what all about?" Henry replied, his eyebrows furrowing as his forehead clenched in thought.

"Flat out _telling_ Nani about what we were up to in Kapaa," Lindsay replied.

"So she made us," Henry replied, using the tradecraft term that Nani had spotted them at the beach.

_Yes, she made us, and now knows all about the Baroness poking around. _Lindsay thought.

"What the devil did you want us to do? Lie about it?" Henry added.

"If necessary, yes," Lindsay replied, "You compromised our surveillance operation."

"By coming clean? Oh for God's sake," Henry countered.

"And telling Nani about methods to counter surveillance, that might be hard for Chuckles and I to explain to headquarters," Lindsay exclaimed.

"Well, given that the Pelekai family is likely to be of interest to Cobra because of Stitch, Dr. Jookiba, and Pleakley it makes sense they know how to spot and counter surveillance," Henry replied, with a smile.

Lindsay paused for a moment, squinting as she mulled what Henry had to say. _That is a good point. Damn, that smile…_

"You do make a good point," Lindsay replied, "And that's a great justification. I hope Adler doesn't get bent out of shape over this."

"We do make a good team," Henry observed, smile broadening.

"I agree," Lindsay replied, "Even if you do tend to make things up on the fly."

"Hey, in the Rhodesian Army, especially on fireforce missions one didn't always have the time for detailed and deliberate planning," Henry replied.

"Fireforce?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh, those would be stints where we'd be posted at an airbase of some kind and when patrols ran across terrs we'd get on planes and parachute into the combat zone," Henry replied, "We learned to embrace the chaos and…"

"YAGGHH!"

"Speaking of chaos," Lindsay groaned, as they both heard the sound of a muffled scream coming from the front of the house.

"I wonder what Jumba's invented this time?" Henry replied.

"What makes you so sure Jumba is responsible for this one?" Lindsay asked as they both headed for the front door.

Henry flung the door open just in time to see David Kawena staggering around the lawn with an eight legged arachnid with a tail clinging to his face.

"HAHA!" Jumba called out as he ran down the stairs, "The Facehugger mine is a success!"

"The what?" Henry asked.

"The Facehugger mine," Jumba said, as he stepped out onto the porch with Henry and Lindsay.

"I'm almost afraid to ask this, but what's a Facehugger mine?" Henry asked.

"Oh, very simple, I actually have one here," Jumba said as he held up a plastic cylinder with a two foot long wire that ended in a small, thumb sized cylinder topped with three tiny prongs.

"You bury mine in the ground with the wire and the little prongs sticking out. Then if someone steps on prongs out pops Facehugger that grabs intruder's face and holds on," Jumba replied, "I am genius! HAHA!"

"You are something, I'll grant you that," Henry commented.

"Jumba, first off, how do we get this thing off of David's face? Ideally _before _Nani has a conniption," Lindsay interjected.

"It automatically detaches from face of victim when victim is unconscious," Jumba said, "Which should happen around now with the Facehugger's built in tail taser."

"You did not just use the words tail and _taser_ in the same sentence, did you?" Lindsay asked.

"Perhaps other big girl needs to have her hearing checked," Jumba said, puzzled.

"Clearly sarcasm is a foreign language to you," Lindsay replied.

True to form the Facehugger zapped David, who fell onto the grass unconscious before the Facehugger scurried a few feet away and flopped over onto it's back where its legs and tails curled inward.

"Now all it needs is recharge and it can be put back into the mine," Jumba said.

"Let me guess, Jumba, you were inspired to create this by a couple 80s era science fiction films, right?" Lindsay said.

"Yes, little girl and I watched four movies about thing called Xenomorph," Jumba replied.

"And you didn't happen to watch another movie involving a little blonde haired kid and two burglars, did you?" Lindsay added.

"Yes," Jumba said, "Did you become psychic?"

"No," Lindsay replied, "It was just a good old fashioned bit of guess work and the stack of DVDs rented from the Blockbuster down the street next to the TV."

"Hey _Home Alone _and _Home Alone 2 _are classics," Jumba said.

"I'm expecting paint cans suspending from the ceiling to come swinging down any moment…" Lindsay said as she and Henry stepped outside to help David.

"That's a good idea actually," Jumba said.

"_**Don't **_encourage him, Henry," Lindsay interjected.

"By the way Jumba, how many Facehugger mines did you plant?" Henry asked.

"Only one or two…" Jumba replied.

"That's not quite good defense in depth," Henry began.

Lindsay admonished, "Quit encouraging him!"

"...one or two dozen," Jumba finished.

"Oh, better," Henry replied before Lindsay elbowed him in the ribs.

"You've officially gone native," Lindsay said as they went to help David, "And you might be opening Pandora's box by teaching Jumba _military_ defensive measures involving his inventions."

"Well, we do have Cobra poking around here," Henry said, "It's best that the Pelekai household be able to protect itself."

"I see your point, warped as it is," Lindsay countered.

"Oh, and I don't think that Pandora's box was opened by that comment," Henry replied.

"Ok, smart guy, how do _you _think Pandora's box got opened at the Pelekai household," Lindsay replied.

"Easy, when Jumba got his Blockbuster Video membership card," Henry remarked with a wry smil.

"I get the scary feeling your ideas are going to make my reports back to headquarters _**very **_interesting reading," Lindsay replied as they walked out to the lawn. _Hopefully Adler doesn't have me committed to the mental institution because of them._

"Oooh...what happened," David groaned as he sat up, noticing Lindsay and Henry standing over him.

"You inadvertently tripped one of Jumba's inventions," Henry replied, pointing to the curled up Facehugger on its back in the lawn.

"Someone definitely ought to cut up Jumba's Blockbuster video card," Lindsay added.

"I'll help," David offered, "if it reduces the number of insane inventions he comes up with."

"Something tells me that wouldn't work," Henry replied.

"Nailing the door to his workshop shut would, however," Lindsay added.

"Count me in," David said.

* * *

Cobra Safehouse  
June 8, 2003,1930  
Kokaua Town, HI  
United States

"We must assault the Four Eyed Giant's fortress immediately!" Gnomekop said, for fifth time in the past hour.

"We have to be a _lot _more deliberate about what we're doing!" Firefly snapped angrily, "Especially because we got compromised."

"Turbo Troll was near! Gnomekop had to destroy him!" Gnomekop replied.

"Gnomekop should've waited till he had to opportune advantage!" Firefly snapped.

"Turbo Troll has to be destroyed!" Gnomekop replied, "He is the scourge of the elven realm!"

"Well now that Four Eyed Giant and his minions know we're here!" Firefly shouted.

"Gentlemen," the Baroness replied, "Stop bickering, we've got a mission to accomplish. Now, Firefly, from the sketches and photos you were able to make, it looks like the woods are the best way to sneak up to the house. But we will need a distraction."

"Gnomekop will attack the Four Eyed Giant's fortress," Gnomekop declared.

"Good," Baroness said, "Then bring Turbo Troll here so he can face justice."

"Gnomekop will sortee out to!" Gnomekop ran out of the house.

Firefly groaned, "I'm going to kill him…"

"We can use that to our advantage," the Baroness said, "If he distracts the Pelekais long enough then we can steal more technology from Jumba's lab."

"If is good," Firefly nodded as he and the Baroness left the house, getting ready to sneak towards the Pelekai household…

* * *

To Be Continued…


	9. Attack of the Firefly

Chapter Eight: Attack of the Firefly

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

"_C/O Moretti reports that Cobra operatives Firefly and Baroness attempted to steal advanced technology from subject Dr. Jumba Jookiba. The operation ended in a failure. C/O Provost, C/O Bubbles and Agent Tresckow were helpful in halting the operation, as were members of the Pelekai household._" - **Official Report Submitted by CIA Case Officer Lindsay Moretti on the events of 8 June 2003.**

* * *

Pelekai Residence  
Kokua Town, HI  
United States  
8 June 2003, 1930

Lindsay had her hand on the butt of the 9mm Sig pistol at the holster hidden under the hem of her shirt as she sat on the sofa in the living room. She was keeping an eye on Lilo who was watching television.

_She seems awfully calm, _Lindsay thought as she watched the little girl. _But then again she's had to deal with all these aliens included a demented inventor who takes pride in being an evil genius._

She glanced up and saw RoboTarantula skittering across the ceiling, and Stitch hanging off one of the walls.

"Perimeter secure," Henry said as he walked into the living room.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad Jumba has all his inventions out in force," Lindsay replied.

"Still, defense isn't my favorite sort of thing," Henry replied.

"Knowing your background, I can understand," Lindsay said. _An ex-Rhodesian SAS soldier isn't one to favor defense. Especially since surviving the Battle of the Line._

"The last time I was anywhere near a defensive position was at the High Veldt Line," Henry replied, using the South African name for the combined South African/Rhodesian defensive perimeter north of Praetoria during the Cobra invasion.

"To be honest," Henry continued, "I'd rather hunt Firefly and the Baroness down versus letting them try and break in."

"Taking the offensive," Lindsay replied, "A classic SAS mind set."

"And it does work," Henry countered.

"But we do have the Pelekais to keep an eye on as well. That's _**got **_to factor into the equation."

"This is true," Henry replied, "In thirteen years of military service I've only once been involved in static defense, and bloody hated it."

"This isn't the Battle of the Line," Lindsay began, "Or the Fighting Retreat of 1998."

"True, but it's a siege in either sense. Dull monotony and…" Henry replied.

"GNOME POWER!" came the bellow from outside.

"Speak too soon, much, Tresckow?" Lindsay snapped.

"Keep an eye on Lilo," Henry replied.

"If Gnomekop is attacking so overtly, Firefly and the Baroness can't be too far behind," Lindsay protested.

"It's called a distraction," Henry replied, before heading towards the front of the house.

Lindsay nodded, gently taking hold of Lilo's right arm, "Come on, Lilo, let's go upstairs."

"But…" Lilo said.

"No buts," Lindsay said, gently but firmly giving Lilo's arm a tug, "You'll be safer in your room, come on."

Lilo followed Lindsay's lead up the stairs and down the hall to her room. She noticed Lindsay's hand going under the hem of her shirttail and could see the butt of the 9mm pistol occasionally peeking out.

_She knows what she's doing, but I don't like that Stitch and Cobra are out there too. _Lilo thought.

"All stations, this is Philly, Hula secure," Lindsay said over the small radio headset she wore, "Durban moving towards Four Eyes' position."

_Must be some kind of secret code, _Lilo observed as she went into her bedroom with Lindsay ahead of her.

As they went into the room they heard the distinct boom of a rocket firing.

* * *

Gnomekop moved through the woods towards the Four Eyed Giant's fortress. He could sense Turbo Troll was nearby.

And then he saw Turbo Troll standing on the porch of the house.

"Enemy mine!" Gnomekop shouted.

As he dove towards Turbo Troll he heard the boom as the Four Eyed Giant fired his rocket propelled net.

BZZZZWAP! The net coursed with electricity as it struck its target.

"JUMBA!" Pleakley shouted as the net wrapped around him and subsequently electrocuted him.

* * *

Henry had run outside in time to see Gnomekop and Turbo Troll wrestling with one another on the porch.

As he slammed the door closed he heard Jumba exclaim, "Damn it, I missed!"

"Durban this is Chuckles," Henry heard over the earpiece he wore, "Did you catch Gnomekop?"

"Negative, Four Eyes accidentally engaged One Eye with the rocket propelled net launcher," Henry replied, "Going to disentangle One Eye."

"I go reload rocket and try again," Jumba said.

"No, hold off on that!" Henry shouted as he ran over, carrying the graphite pole with the hook and insulated handle.

He ran over to Pleakley and hauled the net off of him, "Why the Hell were you out of position?"

"Uh...call of nature," Pleakley said, "I didn't wanna run back inside the house."

"Unbelievable," Henry grumbled, before he spotted movement in the bushes near Pleakley. "Pleakley, stay down."

Henry silently drew his Sig just as he saw the Baroness walk from the bushes. As the Baroness reached for her weapon Henry fired three rounds in rapid succession.

"What the Devil?" Henry shouted as he watched the Baroness melt into a pasty goop.

Just then the sound of gunshots from behind and above him could be heard in conjunction with the shattering of glass. Near Lilo's bedroom window.

* * *

"Lilo, stay away from the window," Lindsay warned as she picked the little girl up and carried her further towards the back of the room.

Right when she set Lilo down and turned around she saw Firefly's face in the window.

_Shit. _Lindsay thought as she reached for the pistol at her hip and drew it out. Heart hammering she stepped between Lilo and Firefly, gun drawn and firing. _Can't let that bastard get to Lilo._

The first bullet shattered the window and the remaining four struck Firefly in the chest and face.

"What the hell!?" Lindsay exclaimed as she saw Firefly melt.

"Philly this is Durban, are you guys alright up there?"

Lindsay barely heard Henry's voice through her earpiece as her heartrate went back down to normal.

She glanced over to Lilo who was curled up on the floor, keeping an eye on the window as she went to check on the girl.

"Shh," Lindsay said as Lilo sniffled, crying a little, "It's ok, it's ok."

"Are you guys ok?" Henry's voice repeated in her earpiece.

"We're ok," Lindsay replied, tucking her Sig back into its holster and holding onto Lilo, "I just shot Firefly but he dissolved into some weird paste."

"So did the Baroness," Henry replied.

"Synthoids," Chuckles said over the radio, "You two just ran into synthoids."

* * *

_"Agent Tresckow reports that Dr. Jookiba's inventions were helpful in fending off Cobra's efforts. However he would have been much more appreciative if briefed a bit more thoroughly on the concept of synthoids." _**\- Official Report submitted by Henry Tresckow on 8 June 2003 to ACME HQ.**

* * *

"Good," the Baroness said as she watched the scene from hiding, "Looks like the first two synthoids managed to get the job done, even if they were the older models."

"Look, it was all I could get at the time," Firefly snapped.

"No need to get defensive," the Baroness replied.

"Whatever, they've mostly fulfilled their purpose," Firefly replied, "Sounds like the chumps have engaged Synthoids from Team 1."

"Team 2 hasn't run across anyone yet," the Baroness replied.

"Oh, but I'm sure they will," Firefly said.

"I just hope the idiot doesn't screw things up," the Baroness replied irritably.

"Gnomekop is playing right into our hands," Firefly said, "_**I **_was counting heavily on that. I don't know about you."

"I was counting on Gnomekop following the script of listening to plans..." Baroness replied.

"You clearly don't watch much television, do you?"

"I have better things to do than watch a ridiculous cartoon about a magical gnome."

"Pity," Firefly quipped, "you'd have known to _plan _better around Gnomekop."

"How was _**I **_supposed to know that I would be working with Gnomekop," Baroness said, as she started to walk towards the house.

"Don't tell me, you're the intelligence officer," Firefly said, "I'm just a dumb grunt..."

"Finally, you see my point and..." Baroness began before she stepped on a small prong sticking out of the ground.

Suddenly a Facehugger popped out of the ground and latched onto the Baroness' face.

"Get it off me! Get it off me! Get it off me!" Baroness shouted, staggering around the clearing.

_Damn it you're making too much noise,_ Firefly thought.

ZAP! The Facehugger used its tail taser to shock the Baroness unconscious.

"Bzzzzzuzzuzuzuzuzuzuzzzz!" The Baroness shouted as the Facehugger electrocuted her into unconsciousness.

THUMP! The Baroness hit the ground and then the Facehugger removed itself from the Baroness and fell over on it's back.

"It came from over there!" a voice sounded.

_Great! Someone made __**too**_ _much noise, _Firefly thought as he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer.

He reached into a pouch on his belt and withdrew a small container. It was full of synthoid goop from a synthoid that had exploded before this assignment. He smeared some of it onto the upside down Facehugger before grabbing hold of the Baroness and dragging her deeper into the woods.

_You owe me big time for this, _Firefly thought.

* * *

It was the sound of a loud pop that had drawn Chuckles' attention. He could see Cobra Bubbles scanning the woods as they heard the sound of the pop.

Scanning in the opposite direction he saw the blue tinted flash of electricity and said, "It came from over there!"

The two men ran over towards the flash as Chuckles said, "All stations, this is Cobra. Facehugger Mine tripped."

From where they stood the lights of the Pelekai house were only slightly obscured by the trees and bushes, and in their dimmed glow they could see the Facehugger on its back, a smear of synthoid goop on the grass nearby.

"Another synthoid," Cobra said.

"Cobra, Chuckles, this is Durban. I'm heading back towards the house," Henry's voice echoed over their earpieces.

_Good idea,_ Chuckles thought. _The synthoids had to have been head fakes. _

* * *

"Lilo, stay back from the window," Lindsay cautioned as she saw the little girl heading towards her shattered bedroom window.

She reached over and bodily picked Lilo up, "Lindsay, there's someone in the yard!"

Just as she had pulled Lilo away from the window a trio of bullets flew into the room, smacking into the ceiling.

_Shit that was close! _Lindsay thought.

"Sighted Firefly," Lindsay could hear Henry's voice through her earpiece. "Tally-ho!"

Lindsay winced, biting back a sharp tongued remark, recognizing the brevity code word 'tally ho' as a sign that Henry was pursuing Firefly.

_Remember, lower the volume setting on the earpiece next time. _Lindsay thought.

* * *

It was the sound of gunfire being aimed at Lilo's bedroom window that had clued Henry in to Firefly's whereabouts. As he ran towards the edge of the woods he saw the man aiming a Skorpion machine pistol and firing it.

"Sighted Firefly, Tally-ho!"

Firefly had been reloading the weapon when he had heard and seen Henry coming towards him.

"Freeze! Police!" Henry shouted, his own gun drawn.

Firefly turned and ran.

"Halt or I will shoot!" Henry shouted as he ran after him.

Firefly dropped the empty magazine onto the ground and slammed another magazine into the magazine well of his weapon before turning to face Henry.

Henry squeezed the trigger on the Sig, firing four rounds quickly and accurately, striking Firefly in the chest and ribcage. He watched as the Cobra saboteur melted into the same pasty goop characteristic of synthoids.

"All station, this is Durban. Engaged another bloody synthoid," Henry reported, "Heading back to homeplate."

* * *

_Shit that was close,_ Firefly thought. After Cobra Bubbles and Chuckles had examined the Facehugger and saw the synthoid goop he'd splattered around the area they had headed back on patrol.

He heard the gunshots from the other side of the house, Team 1 had to have just engaged whoever was protecting the Pelekai household.

He heard the shouts that followed, someone was chasing Team 1. _Sounds like a law enforcement officer. Did the Pelekais have police protection?_

_Sorry, Baroness, I've gotta do this without you. I work best alone anyway. _Firefly thought as he crept towards the house.

* * *

Lindsay carried Lilo into the hallway just outside her bedroom, "Maybe it's safer away from the window."

The sound of fighting downstairs echoed upward. Lindsay set Lilo down and said, "Stay here."

She peered around the corner just in time to see Gnomekop and Turbo Troll wrestling around on the floor just beneath the stairs.

"Ok, so it might not be _that _much safer," Lindsay replied.

"HAHA Choota!" Stitch shouted and she saw Stitch throw a paint can connected to a piece of rope on the ceiling down the stairs.

WHAM!

Lindsay chanced peeking around the corner again just in time to see Firefly rubbing his head as and stand back up again.

"Alright you blue furred freak you're gonna…"

Stitch shouted, "Laying pipe! Hahahahaha!"

Stitch hurled a metal pipe, connected with two ropes to the ceiling down towards Firefly, laughing loudly, "Ee Choota!"

CLANG! CRASH! WHUMP!

Firefly fell down the staircase, the back of his head hitting the paint can as Stitch bounded down the stairs after him. Then Stitch picked up Firefly and airplane spun him over the top of his head several times before throwing him out the living room window.

Stitch stood on the window sill of the second broken window, beating on his chest like a gorilla with all four arms shouting an ululating war chant.

_Now that's a one alien wrecking crew, _Lindsay thought. _How I'm going to sanitize __**this**_ _for my report, God only knows._

Lindsay felt a tug on her pants leg and she turned around to see Lilo standing behind her. The little girl looked up at her, eyes curious and with a serious expression.

"So do you still wanna cut up Jumba's Blockbuster card?"

"Not right now," Lindsay replied, "I'm gonna regret this, I'm sure, but his demented imagination might well have saved the day."

* * *

The Baroness got shakily to her feet with a groan in time to hear the sound of shattering glass. As she crouched behind the bushes where Firefly had left her she had what amounted to a front row seat to Firefly being thrown out of a window by Stitch.

She saw a dark haired man jump to one side and heard him shout, "Stitch! Watch where you throw people!"

_Hah! Serves you right for leaving me behind. _The Baroness thought to herself.

She moved quietly through the trees and brush around the border to the back of the house, watching as Stitch jumped on top of Firefly and started wailing on him with all four arms.

_Ow! Brutal! But you deserved it. _The Baroness thought as she headed towards where Lilo's window had been shot out.

She spun the grappling hook on the end of a rope over her head before tossing it through the window. Feeling the hook catching on something solid then testing the weight before scaling up the house and climbing through the broken window.

* * *

"Stitch! Watch where you throw people!" Henry shouted as he jumped to one side.

He saw Stitch pounding on his chest with all four arms, shouting, "Achi chichi baba baba!"

Then Stitch jumped onto Firefly and started punching the Cobra saboteur with all four arms. _Got him handled. _

Then there was the sound of crashing and things breaking downstairs in the Pelekai house. "Philly, this is Durban, looks like Stitch has Firefly well handled. I'm going inside to help Four Eyes and One Eye."

"Acknowledged," Lindsay replied.

Henry opened the front door just in time to see Jumba and Pleakley lying on the living room floor, rising slowly to their feet. From the kitchen he could hear Gnomekop and Turbo Troll fighting.

"Gnome Power!"

"Troll Strength!"

"What the Hell happened to you two?" Henry replied.

"Evidently Gnomekop's power belt is a lot more powerful than it looks…" Jumba groaned.

"And Turbo Troll is pretty strong for an action figure," Pleakley added.

"Right, we need to get those two contained," Henry said as he headed for the kitchen with Jumba and Pleakley in tow.

"All stations, Durban. I've got Four Eyes and One Eye, going after Gnomekop and Turbo Troll," Henry reported as he headed into the kitchen.

* * *

"Looks like Tresckow engaged yet another Synthoid," Chuckles said to Cobra Bubbles, "It tried to shoot Moretti."

"I heard," Cobra replied, tapping his earpiece, "To include Tresckow shouting Tally Ho like a maniac."

CRACK!

Cobra Bubbles raised his left hand and he and Chuckles froze, just listening. He gestured with his left hand to the direction the noise came from.

POP! ZAP!

Both men ran towards the sound in time to see the Baroness step on yet another Facehugger Mine. Or at least what they thought was the Baroness until she exploded in a shower of synthoid goop.

"Don't tell him, but Jumba's inventions were actually _helpful_ this time," Chuckles commented.

"Your secret is safe with me," Cobra Bubbles replied.

* * *

"Lilo, stay with your sister and David in her room for now," Lindsay replied.

"But…" Lilo began.

"No buts, young lady," Lindsay replied sternly as she led the little girl to Nani's bedroom and opened the door with a slight creak.

"Nice of you to join us," A Romanian accented voice began, its owner levelling a pistol at Lindsay's chest.

Lindsay's heart jumped, eyes darting slightly to the Baroness' left, where she could see David and Nani lying on the ground. _I don't see blood, but that doesn't mean she didn't kill them. _

"Now step inside and set the gun on the ground," the Baroness said, "Or I put a hole in you."

Lindsay noticed Nani twitching, starting to rise. _Ok, distract the Baroness long enough…_

Lindsay dropped to one knee, slowly setting the Sig on the ground just as Nani stood up and charged from behind, grabbing a hold of the Baroness' legs. Lindsay shoved Lilo out of the path of the doorway and grabbed a hold of her Sig.

THUMP! The Baroness hit the ground and let go of her pistol. Nani was scrambling up her back, going for a chokehold.

The Baroness threw an elbow, managing to catch Nani in the eye. Lindsay kicked the Baroness' gun out of reach, aiming her Sig, hesitating. _If I shoot I either run the risk of shooting Nani by accident or the bullet going through the Baroness and into Nani. Some choice._

The Baroness reached over to her belt and Lindsay instantly recognized the cylindrical device she clutched in a hand.

"Lilo! Get back!" Lindsay shouted, stepping between herself and Lilo.

"Unhand me! Now!" The Baroness shouted.

Nani scrambled away when she saw the grenade in the Baroness' hand, "Much better."

The Baroness rose to her feet before throwing the grenade and jumping out of the window.

Lindsay saw the grenade descend towards the ground, the pin pulled and the spoon disengaged. She pushed Lilo further down the hallway before turning around and throwing herself onto the ground, shielding the little girl with her own body.

She heard the boom and the felt the flash. But didn't feel shrapnel tearing into her. She stood up and turned around in time to see Nani staggering around. _Flashbang grenade. She threw a flashbang grenade to just stun us to cover her escape. _

Lindsay checked Lilo over, making sure the little girl was unhurt before heading over to Nani, gently checking her for wounds. She guided Nani to a sitting position on the bed.

With a groan David rose shakily to his feet. Lindsay headed over to attend to him, checking for cuts and bruises and finding no serious injuries. She guided him to the bed and had him sit beside Nani.

"All stations, this is Philly, Baroness just attacked us and got away. The Pelekais are fine," Lindsay replied.

* * *

Firefly hadn't exactly been taking the pummeling from Stitch lying down. He had been not only trying to shield himself from especially powerful blows, but he'd tried fighting back as well.

_Little bugger is surprisingly heavy. _Firefly thought as he shielded his face from a two armed punch from both arms of Stitch's right side. He reached with his left hand, groping along his belt as Stitch continued to rain blow after blow onto him.

His fingers closed around a collapsible metal rod which he extracted and extended. Pressing with his thumb onto a small switch on the handle he heard the hum of current as the Taser flared to life.

"YAAGGGHH!" Firefly shouted and shocked Stitch with the Taser.

Unfortunately he had forgotten, in the heat of the moment, that Stitch was standing on him and thus…

"YOOWWWW! WOWWW! ZOWWWW!" Firefly shouted as he too was being electrocuted by his own stun gun.

CRASH.

The sound of a window breaking could be heard and the Baroness came to a not entirely graceful landing on the grass beneath Nani's bedroom window. Some detached part of Firefly noticed that the Baroness rubbed part of her tailbone where she had taken a rather hard landing on her butt.

Then he felt Stitch's weight fly off of him as the Baroness kicked out with one foot and kicked Stitch off of his chest.

"Come on!" the Baroness shouted as she hauled Firefly to his feet.

As they ran away from Stitch Firefly noticed what looked like a large can of Fosters with a sprinkler head on top and mechanical arms and legs.

"Got it!" Firefly shouted and grabbed a hold of the device by tossing a burlap sack he'd folded up in one of his pockets over it.

"Let's get out of here!" Baroness shouted as they fled.

* * *

Stitch rose shakily to his feet. The electric prod Firefly used packed quite a wallop. But other than his fur being slightly singed he was alright.

He could hear the sound of fighting from the kitchen and ran towards it. As he ran inside he could see Jumba and Pleakley lying on the ground.

"Ooh, at least I landed on something soft this time…" Jumba groaned.

"Yeah, me!" Pleakley replied.

He could see Henry was carrying Jumba's rocket propelled net launcher, aiming it at Gnomekop and Turbotroll who were busily tearing the kitchen apart as they fought one another.

"Belt Blaster!" Gnomekop shouted, firing a blast from his powerbelt that obliterated the wall clock, and a good chunk of the wall along with it.

"Troll Strength!" Turbo Troll shouted, hurling a canteloupe at Gnomekop who blasted it out of the air with his power belt.

"Gabba Jaba! Wagga! Gakka!" Stitch shouted.

Henry turned around, "What, Stitch? I'm a bit busy at the moment!"

"I think he means don't fire that thing inside the house!" Lindsay shouted from the top of the staircase as she ran into view, "You'll set something on fire!"

"More or less that's what that means," Jumba said, "I think he also had the words 'you idiot' on the end of it."

"I'm sure a fire would be only _slightly _less damaging than what Gnomekop and Turbo Troll are doing right now?" Henry countered, still peering through the aperture sight on the tubular launcher on his shoulder.

"Bagga Wa!" Stitch insisted.

"Alright, go for it," Henry said, "But if you can't take those two down…"

"Wagga…" Stitch said with a nod.

"Right," Henry replied.

Stitch promptly took of running. In the opposite direction from the fighting.

"What the Hell!?" Henry exclaimed, and raised the launcher to his right shoulder, aiming.

"Henry! Wait!" Lindsay shouted, nearly falling down the stairs as she ran towards him, "Look up!"

Henry paused, and glanced upward, in time to see Stitch being chased by RoboTarantula.

"Wocka! Wocka! Wocka!" RoboTarantula shouted.

"Jumba! You _**still**_ haven't fixed that thing's voice box!?" Pleakley shouted.

"Shut up Pleakley!" Henry, Lindsay, and Jumba shouted.

Stitch led RoboTarantula until the latter was positioned atop Gnomekop and Turbo Troll who were currently grappling each other atop the Pelekai's dining room table.

He could see Henry was still aiming the rocket powered net launcher. He had to time this just right.

Once he was right over the top of the table he shouted, "Jatse! Jatse! Pooja!"

*POOF!*

RoboTarantula fired a web, or rather an electrified weighted net at Gnomekop and TurboTroll, entangling the combatants and shocking them into unconsciousness. Or relatively so for small and very destructive robots.

"See, Tresckow," Lindsay said, "that was still less damage than you would've done."

"Speaking of damage," Cobra Bubbles said, as he and Chuckles walked back into the house, "Firefly and the Baroness managed to make off with another of Jumba's inventions."

"Oh God," Lindsay groaned, "Which one?"

"I wouldn't worry about that," Jumba interrupted.

"Two Cobra operatives made off with some form of advanced alien technology gives me a lot to worry about," Lindsay countered.

"Well, not if device has a self-destruct mechanism inside it," Jumba said, "If they made off with any of the walking cherry bombs, the pepper spray sprinkler or even on of the Facehugger mines or bouncing skunk bombs then if they take them any further than a kilometer of the house they will explode!"

Jumba rolled over onto his back, laughing as he clutched his stomach, "I am genius! HAHA!"

"You are something, alright," Lindsay replied, "Namely a lunatic. And what about parts of your inventions?"

"Hah! They might as well go to Radio Shack where I buy most of the things I use for my inventions," Jumba replied.

* * *

"_C/O Moretti assesses that no alien technology has fallen into Cobra hands." _**\- Official Report Submitted by CIA Case Officer Lindsay Moretti on the events of 8 June 2003.**

* * *

Outskirts of Kokua Town  
Kokua Town, HI  
United States  
8 June 2003, 2215

"So lets see what we managed to grab," The Baroness said as she grabbed a hold of Firefly's arm.

"You mean what _I _managed to grab," Firefly said peevishly, "The thing that likely salvaged this entire operation."

"Fine, that _you _managed to grab," The Baroness said, "Now open the bag and let's see what we got!"

"Patience," Firefly replied, as they stopped by the side of the road and opened the bag.

Right when Firefly opened the bag he found himself looking at what looked like a Fosters can with four mechanical legs and a sprinkler head built into the top.

The item promptly sprang to life and the sprinkler head rotated, spraying a clear liquid that not only smelled horrible but clearly had pepper spray mixed into it.

"AIEEE! ARGHH!"

"AUGH!"

The screams of Firefly and the Baroness carried through the humid evening air of Kauai. And it would be the following breeze that told them that there had apparently been a slightly caustic substance in the chemical mixture that dissolved their clothing.

"You've clearly put on a little weight in all the wrong places," Firefly quipped only for the Baroness to kick him in the groin.

"First we fail to steal any alien technology. Then we get beat up by a bunch of traps and a pint sized blue furred alien. Can this night get _**any **_worse?" The Baroness angrily groaned.

The sound of sirens coming their way, attached to a police car answered her question.

"Oh no…" The Baroness groaned.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
